Emotions Between Two Entwined Souls
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: 'Love', 'Hate', 'Anger', 'Loneliness', 'Serenity'. Len and Rin are two halves of the same whole, tied by the red thread of fate. 100 100-500 word drabbles for LenXRin, of all types. Twincest, noncest, friendship, etc. Rated T for suggestive situations and some language.
1. Birth

**1\. Birth**

In a small, empty hospital room lies a woman with long, beautiful blonde strands plastered to her doll-like face, her breathing only just beginning to slow from her recent, exhausting experience. No one but she resides in the room. She could care less, however, as her cerulean blue gaze is focused only on the beautiful faces before her, in awe of the stunning innocence and life of her new children. No matter the pain, the hardships she endured; all of it was well worth being with these treasures.

"My sweet children…" She murmurs soothingly to the two blonde twins in her arms. A boy and a girl. Even though neither has opened their eyes, they're curled in toward the other, already inseparable. Their faces are pale and smooth, cherub-like. Not one cries; it's as if just being within proximity to their other half gives them comfort.

"...Left and right." She says after a moment, realization dawning. She now knows what she'll name these two angelic children. Her face breaks into a bright smile, beaming down at them, leaning down to plant loving kisses on each child's forehead, hugging them to her chest and sighing with happy contentment.

"Len and Rin."

* * *

Author's note: Yo. Uh. This isn't actually the project I said I was working on, but I seem to be in the mood for challenges as of late. So, welcome to my RinXLen 100 Theme/100 Drabble project. They'll be from 100 to 500 words, and be fluffy, dark, humor, twincest/noncest/just siblings, etc, and of _course_ I'll probably reference songs. Be prepared for anything and everything my mind wants to come up with. I truly hope you enjoy these! They're just for fun, and have no connecting plotline. I'll probably update erratically, and with a few chapters at a time.

Anyway, I hope you like these, and let me know what you think? Welcome to the ride! I've got almost 17 of these written up (which is _so_ not a lot) and will try to keep up and write many of them! This will be really fun!

Leave a review if you like. I appreciate your amazing readership! :)

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor Rin and Len Kagamine; I just _really really really really really_ love to use them!


	2. Enthusiasm

**2\. Enthusiasm**

"Len! Len! _Len!_ "

" _What?!"_ The blonde boy sighs in angry frustration at the girl bobbing up and down in front of him, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. He keeps dying in his video game because Rin's been standing here _interrupting_ , and it's really getting annoying.

Unfazed by his snappy reply, Rin holds out a sloppily wrapped object topped with an orange bow. "Here, Len! I made this for you!"

He blinks. "You got me something?" He says, surprised.

She shakes her head emphatically. "No! I _made_ you something!" Rin corrects him.

Glancing from the girl to the present, he gives her a smile, feeling a bit guilty now for his attitude. She actually made him a present; it's really sweet. "Ah, thanks Rin!" He tears open the wrapping he's sure Rin painstakingly put together, and finds…

"What _is_ it?" He can't help the disbelief and confusion that colors his tone.

Offended, Rin takes the… _thing_ from his hand, and frowns at him. "It's you and me! See?" She points to the deformed stick figures, touching the yellow yarn on one end. "This is our hair, and I drew on the faces and the clothes! We're even holding hands, see?" She gestures to two glued-together toothpicks attached to both of 'them'.

Len knows Rin isn't very good with arts and crafts, but he tries to show appreciation for the gift. Rin went out of her way to make it for him, and he doesn't want her mad at him. He goes for a cheerful tone, but the words fall too short and sound unconvincing even to himself. "Wow, Rin, it's really… something."

He knows his attempt has instantly failed as he sees Rin's suddenly hurt expression. "You don't like it, do you?" She says sadly, her pride obviously wounded.

"No, no! I love them!" Len backtracks quickly, taking the pair of stick figures from her and smiling at the girl. "I'll keep them and treat them like treasure." He promises.

"Really?" Rin asks, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, really! Thanks, Rin!" He says, reaching over and ruffling her hair and poofy white bow, grinning.

The blonde girl throws her arms around him and hugs him happily, but mumbles into his shirt.

"I know you don't really like it… but thanks for being a good friend, Len. It means a lot."

At this, the twelve year old boy turns tomato red.


	3. Love

**3\. Love**

They weren't sure how exactly it happened.

One minute they're the best of friends, hanging out, playing games, talking and laughing happily with big smiles, their relationship uncomplicated and easy. The future was bright with possibility, and they knew they'd always be together to share it. That's all there was to it.

Then, it just… started. Simple at first, gradual, the symptoms of their mutual, unknown feelings slow at first, then increasing with time. A building rollercoaster that, at the end of the frightening ride, would lead them to the comfort of each other.

Smiles with more emotion than normal. Laughter with an edge. Hidden jealousy, pounding hearts, confused thoughts, light touches that sent their pulse racing through their veins without them knowing why. It was terrifying, but it was also amazing. It took them a while to identify the truth, but eventually they did, and the discordant melodies from their two hearts finally became a beautiful, harmonized song of pure warmth and affection.

Finally, they voiced their realized feelings aloud, ending the confusion and letting their hearts sing loudly for the person who they promised to always cherish..

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah, Len?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	4. Hate

**4\. Hate**

"Sorry."

Rin glares up at the blonde above her. His emotionless attitude clearly shows he isn't sorry at all for tripping her.

Picking herself up with dignity, she gathers her books from their scattered places as the teal-haired boy behind the blonde pats him on shoulder, sneering at her.

"Don't apologize, Len. This trash deserves it." He says, grinning maliciously. "Hey, shorty, let me help you with those."

"Hey!" She yells in protest as he rips her books from her arms.

"Heh, it'll be hard to study without books, right, nerd?" Mikuo says, opening one of the books. With a loud rip, he tears dozens of pages from her notebooks.

"No! Stop it!" She lunges at him, but he shoves her harshly out of the way. Rin lands on her rear, and Mikuo laughs again while Len looks away, seeming displeased.

"Stop that! Stop!" Rin screams, her eyes ablaze with anger. Grabbing his leg, she tugs with all her might, effectively bringing Mikuo down on his back, his head knocking the cement.

"Damn you, bitch!" Mikuo jumps up, her books forgotten, and his hand slaps across her face so hard she sees stars.

Before she can recoup, he strikes her again, harder, and she falls back, her hand to her cheek as pain courses through her.

"You'll regret ever entering my sight, you little-" Mikuo starts, about to hit her again, when Len suddenly grabs onto his arm.

"Quit it. She's not worth it. That's enough." Len says impassively, his eyes dark.

"The hell? But-"

"No. We're done. Let's go." Len commands.

Casting a vicious look at her, Mikuo rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He shrugs off Len's hand and stalks off.

When Len turns to her, Rin meets his gaze levelly. Her face stings, but fire reflects in her eyes. She's ready to fight back if she has to.

They stand off, neither moving, before Len suddenly offers a hand to her. Rin stares at him, confused. Her enemy, whom she hates with a passion, is willing to help her up?

Not trusting him, she makes no motion to take his hand, instead giving him a dubious look.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice sounds odd then, and his blue eyes show emotion. "I promise."

Flinching, Rin say nothing. Yet, something is telling her this is okay.

Taking a deep breath, she reaches up and takes his hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Just letting you know that FF's word counter is off. These drabbles are all exact (i.g. 200, 400, 150, 350 words) and I don't have a clue why it's adding on words that aren't there. It must be a bug or something. Oh well. *Glares at doc*

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: ...I don't 'own' Vocaloid, necessarily. In fact, they basically own me.


	5. Triumph

**5\. Triumph**

"I'm gonna win again!"

"Like hell you are!"

The voices of the two close teenagers echoes in the living room, along with the fast clicking of buttons being pressed. The blondes are playing a fighting game, and the girl is winning, to the boy's chagrin.

Len glances at her, and notices how zoned his girlfriend is. A small smile suddenly appears, and a mischievous look takes over.

Placing his controller in his lap, he leans over and puts his fingers under her chin, turning her head to look at him.

"Len, what are you-" Rin's words are cut off when he moves over and kisses her, taking the girl off guard. Surprised, she drops her controller and responds after a second, easily moving her mouth against his.

When he pulls back, she's dazed. Swiftly, he presses a button, and the screen flashes. He grins at her confused expression.

"I win."


	6. Feel

**6\. Feel**

Something this strong, such a pure, sweet feeling, shouldn't be associated in such a manner. It's wrong, yes, but does Len care? No.

He'd never go back to the times when he couldn't be with her. He cherishes being able to run his fingers over her smooth skin and play with strands of her hair. Her vibrant smiles make him feel lighter than air.

Len will never replace Rin. She's his one and only, and despite everything wrong with their relationship, he will never give her up.

Is he possibly insane for loving his sister? Yes.

Does he care?

Nope.


	7. Wrecked

**7\. Wrecked**

Her heart has been shattered into so many pieces by him, yet still, sickly, she loves him.

He pleads with her, apologizing, telling her it 'only happened once' and he'll never do it again. It was a mistake, he doesn't care for the tealette anymore, he loves Rin. He begs her forgiveness.

But Rin's done. She knows the truth; he'll keep doing it, and she'll keep hurting, keep crying over him. His actions have wrecked her, turned her into a shell of herself. She can't do it anymore.

Despite all of the pain it causes her, Rin finally walks away.


	8. Soft

**8\. Soft  
**  
Everything about her is soft.

Her citrusy strands are always light and bouncy, gracefully brushing her shoulders. Without her knowing, he plays with them, always denying it if she catches him.

Her skin, when he has the privilege of touching it, is silky smooth. Sometimes, when she's asleep, he'll gently caress her cheek. She'll never know about that,though. Len would die of embarrassment.

Her happy smile is always small, delicate, and his heart melts when she directs it at him.

Her response to his confession is quiet, and her blush is adorable.

When he asks her out, the redness increases. It's only one of the many things he loves about her.

When he takes her hand in his, he cherishes the fact that the softness is for him now. Happily, he smiles back at the shy girl. Without restraint, he freely lets his fingertips graze over her face.

When his lips make contact with hers, the sweet taste and the light intake of breath swirl in his head. Gently he kisses her, and matches her softness with his own.

When he looks into her brilliant blue eyes, he sees it there, too. Kind, caring, beautiful...

And a lovely softness.


	9. Cold

**9\. Cold**

Rin quietly creeps into her brother's bedroom, her hands clutching the frills of her nightgown.

Len is splayed out on his mattress, lightly snoring into his pillow. Hesitantly the girl walks over to him, not wanting to wake him but not wanting to go back to her own room, either.

Poking his arm, she whispers, "Len? Len, wake up."

When he doesn't respond, she pokes him harder, in his side. "Len!" She says in a loud murmur.

He jumps slightly, and one cerulean eye peeks open at her hazily. "Rin-?" His groggy voice slurs her name. "What do you want?"

"I'm- I'm cold." She says, rubbing her arms.

"Then put on warmer pajamas." Len says, shoving his face back in his pillow.

Rin pokes him once more, and he reluctantly moves to look at her again. "Len, can I- can I sleep with you? Please?" Rin pleads.

"Why me? Why not mom and dad?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"'Cause, I like sleeping with you more." She shudders then, and the blonde sighs, giving in.

"Fine. Just don't kick me."

Happily she pads to the other side and crawls into the warm bed. A second later, she snuggles up to him. Even though she's a lot warmer, it's still kind of cold, and she shivers at his back.

Her brother shifts, turning to face her, and arms encircle her, bringing her to his chest. The welcome heat causes her to nuzzle into his shirt. Rin smiles; she's lucky to have a nice brother.

Len, however, is invisibly blushing, holding her tightly, yet feeling embarrassed. Why? He's just warming her up.

"Night, Len." The blonde girl mumbles into his chest, already drifting off.

A small smile settles on his face. Len kisses the top of her head.

"Night, Rin."


	10. Without

**10\. Without**

Without him, she would only be a sick girl destined to die.

Without her, he would only be a lonely prisoner forever trapped.

Without him, she would only be a cruel queen who met a ghastly end.

Without her, he would only be a loyal servant who served until the final moment.

Without him, she would only be a fragile doll lost in time.

Without her, he would only be a dollmaker wrongly accused.

Without him, she would only be an assassin fighting for evil.

Without her, he would only be a soldier fighting for 'good'.

Two halves of a whole. A boy, and a girl. Len and Rin. Left and right. Two sides of the same story, forever tied together with fate. One cannot be without the other. Two hands intertwined, two synchronized voices, two hearts perfectly in harmony.

With him, Rin is whole.

With her, Len is complete.


	11. Inspiration

**11\. Inspiration**

Len drops his pencil, letting out a frustrated groan. For the last two hours he's stared at this single blank page, trying to brainstorm ideas for a new song, and he just can't seem to think of anything good.

"Hey, Len? Can I come in?"

He glances to the door of his bedroom where his twin sister, Rin, stands holding two clay mugs.

"Sure."

Rin walks over to him and places one of the cups on the desk in front of him. "Hot chocolate is always good for writer's block, y'know?" She says cheerfully.

"Thanks, Rin." He smiles at her.

"Having issues again?" She asks, glancing at the bright, unmarred paper.

"Yeah, I just can't come up with anything good." Len sighs.

Rin pauses to think a moment, tapping her chin. "Hmm… I'm no good at this." She says, frowning. "Sorry, Len. Wish I could be more help."

He shakes his head. "It's okay, I need to figure it out myself. It'll come to me."

Rin suddenly brightens. "That's right! It always does!" She grins at him. "Your songs are always really amazing! I'm sure you can do it! I believe in you, dear brother!"

He stares at her. "Where'd all _that_ come from?" Len inquires, an eyebrow raised.

"Me, of course! I know you can write some really amazing stuff, so don't give up!" She leans in and gives her startled brother a kiss on the cheek. "You'll figure it out, I know it."

Flashing a toothy smile at him, the blonde waves and disappears.

Len gazes at the spot she was just standing in, then shakes his head, a low chuckle escaping. Only his weird sister would have such faith in him. It's nice she cares, though. And he's really glad for it. He's not sure what he'd do without her.

Hey… Maybe…

As his pen starts flying across the page, he grins, even knowing what to name it. Sure his sister would probably think he was weird, writing a song about her, but he'd explain later. Silently, he thanks her.

 _My inspiration comes from you, after all._


	12. You

**12\. You**

You're smart. Without you, I would've failed that test worth half my grade. Thanks, by the way.

You're blind. I don't know how you can ignore all the cute girls fawning over you every day.

You're kind. I watched you give a homeless guy a burger yesterday, completely nice and polite.

You're stubborn. No one has ever matched my bullheadedness like you.

You're sweet. I really like the orange necklace you gave me.

You're a stupid boy. I swear, I'm going to kick you for being so dense when it comes to feelings.

You're cute. Well, I mean… You're not like, Kaito-handsome or Gakupo-hot, but… You're really cute.

I really, really hate you. How dare such a perfect, likable, friendly, adorable, blonde banana boy such as you exist, and how come it has to be you that I like?

I hate you, Len, but…

I actually really love you, 'kay?


	13. Confused

**13\. Confused**

Len anxiously paces his living room, his head in a whirl. He'd just gotten the strangest call from his friend/crush, Rin, and it left him feeling dazed and utterly confused. Never before had she shown any kind of romantic interest in him (sadly), but today that had apparently changed.

Just earlier, he'd been reading his favorite manga series when she'd called. He'd picked up instantly, and let out a rushed-sounding "Hello?"

"Len-" Her voice was breaking up, and there was something incredibly loud in the background, so he had some issues understanding her. However, he got the gist, and it left his heart in his feet. "I'm coming- kiss you- kiss you again-" Then the call abruptly ended, leaving a very startled and red Len to ponder this sudden change of heart.

Suddenly there's a fierce pounding on the front door, and he gulps, suddenly nervous and unsure. Is she really going to kiss him? Is his dream finally going to come true? Could this really be happening?

He hesitantly wanders to the door and pulls it open, revealing a very cute blonde girl clothed in a light blue sundress. "Ah, R-Rin, um…" He stutters, turning bright red within seconds.

He's completely taken off guard when the girl pulls back her slim hand and decks him in the cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor clutching his face. Len may've forgot to mention she has the temper of an enraged bull.

"You idiot!" She huffs at him. "I expected you to be prepared for that!"

"W-What the hell, Rin? What was that for?!" He says with bewilderment, more than confused now.

"I told you over the phone I was going to come here to kill you for letting slip to Miku I had a crush on Luki!" Rin says, her arms crossed. "How did you not understand that, stupid?"

Len pauses before his head droops into his chest.

Oh.

He lets out a half-relieved chuckle. "Ah, I- I see." Len rubs his throbbing cheek and grins goofily. "I thought you said you were going to kiss me, haha. Silly, right?" He laughs.

The girl lets out a strange growl, and he realizes what he said too late. Her ocean-blue eyes turn dark, as do her cheeks.

" _You actually thought I said something like that?_ "

Needless to say, he sported several lumps on his head for the next couple days.


	14. Affection

**14\. Affection**

Len's always had problems voicing his emotions. Getting the words out was a challenge, and he would blush and turn away, too embarrassed to say anything more. Rin found it cute, though. His shy nature was one of the things that drew her to him.

Even though he had trouble saying it aloud, Len would always show her how much he cared in his own little ways. Whether it be brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, affectionately kissing her cheek, to holding her hand tightly. He'd buy her favorite fruits when he knew she was upset, and if there was someone bothering her, he wouldn't hesitate to protect her. He often laughs with her, keeps her company in her worst moments.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looks up into the passive eyes of her boyfriend, whose expression is unreadable in the dim lighting of the TV. "You," Rin answers, smiling up at him.

His cheeks color considerably. "What about me?" He looks away from her, lips pursed as he pretends not to be interested.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," Rin says, earning a darker blush from the blonde boy.

She nuzzles into his neck, and his arms tighten around her. The faintest touch of his lips against her hair makes her sigh comfortably. Yes, even if he doesn't always say it aloud, he always shows her that he loves her.

His heartfelt actions of affection speak louder than any words ever could.


	15. Joy

**15\. Joy**

Len's life was pretty dark. Absent father, drunken mother, no social life. He hated everything, because he was forced to pretend he was fine. He didn't try to make friends. He ignored most of the ones who tried, and they gave up rather quickly. It's not like he displayed a welcoming aura in the first place. In fact, Len's almost positive he gave off hostile vibes. He didn't really want to push everyone away; it became reflex to not trust anyone after he'd been hurt so much.

He went through life alone.

Then _she_ came along, abruptly, easily, as if she were light suddenly pushing through his clouds of depression.

A cheery ray of sunshine. Different from the shallow, selfish others who had given up on him. Her smile was bright, almost blinding him in his dark state of mind. A girl named Rin, who somehow, impossibly, changed his viewpoint on life. Thinking on it now, Len can almost laugh at the absurdity of their meeting. She'd literally ran right into him; he'd been carrying hot coffee, and it had spilled down the front of his shirt.

She had profusely apologized and begged him to let her wash it in return. Not being one to argue, Len had agreed.

She had taken him and his soiled clothing to her house, and seemed to talk continuously, friendly and nice to him. After the incident, Rin insisted on taking him out for lunch. Surprisingly, Len found that he didn't really mind her chatter; it was much better than the silence he was used to dealing with. Actually, he didn't mind her in general. It was like her bright personality was contagious.

They started meeting more after that, ranging from coincidences to planned hang outs. Without his knowing, Len started really enjoying himself around her. He started smiling more, and the weight on his heart disappeared whenever Rin was around. It seemed like she liked being around him, too, and it made him…

It made him really happy. Just being with her made him feel so amazing. To his shock, he realized he now couldn't view his life without the bouncy blonde girl. It was inconceivable. He needed her just like he needed air. About this time, he figured out he was hopelessly in love with her. Rin became his constant, reliable source of the happiness he thought had abandoned him.

Steeling his courage, he finally got up the courage to tell her. Ignoring the initial terror of rejection and the thought of getting hurt by _her_ (Len couldn't imagine his Rin causing him the same pain his 'family' and 'friends' had before her,) he looked her directly in the eyes one day and flat out confessed. He'd actually blushed, much to his disbelief.

When she had smiled and accepted so happily, the most intense feeling of joy washed over Len. He realized then that this happiness was _his_ to keep _. She_ was his.

It was the most beautiful emotion he'd ever felt.

* * *

Author's Note: Soooo, 15! Rising up there in chapters! A'ight! :3

I hope you've all enjoyed reading this far! *Glances at two reviews.* Shout out to 'Damn You Len' and 'very not concise' for your lovely reviews, I appreciate them! You guys are awesome.

Well, I have several more chapters written up, but I'm going to let myself get further ahead before I post any more. I also ave some issues here at home, so that may affect my writing. But! I'll be around! I'll try to update pretty often!

Anyways, thanks for reading! I love you my wonderful reader, and I hope to see you in the next chapters!

Leave a review/Pm if you like! I really do love them!

Disclaimer: I own not the Vocaloids. I just love to use them!


	16. Horror

**16\. Horror**

Frantic voices. Hurrying people running about, issuing orders. Flashing lights taking over and dying my surroundings garish, surreal shades, only adding to my dazed and panicked state.

 _No…!_

Blood. There's blood, all over my hands. All over him. I can't breathe. I can't take my eyes away from his pale face, from the oozing bloodred liquid seeping through my fingers as I desperately call out to him, pleading with him, please, please don't die.

Freak accident. We were just walking down the street, talking. Everything was fine. We were okay.

The loudest explosion I'd ever heard sounded, and suddenly Len, my sweet, darling brother, was lying on the ground. Teenagers playing with a gun in the yard. They accidentally pulled the trigger.

 _Please don't die._

The gorey bullet wound in Len's chest just won't stop bleeding, staining my hands with his draining life. Tears endlessly fall down my cheeks, drenching his shirt and mixing with the gruesome sight. I can't stop crying. I can't stop staring. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

My worst nightmare come true before me. My most intense fear finally come to fruition.

I'm losing him forever.

A scream of pure horror tears from my throat.


	17. Acceptance

**17\. Acceptance**

Rin Kagamine has always been in love with Len.

Years of watching from afar, of pining away after the oblivious banana-loving boy, are all she was capable of. She was afraid of saying anything for fear of ruining their friendship. Whenever she got up the nerve to say it, he would find some way to stop her and make her rethink it.

He used to avoid girls. Rin was the only one he talked to; because of that, she thought she was special. It had to mean he loved her, too, right? His smiles were for her only, his bright disposition something he showed to her alone.

Then her heart was broken in two, as he announced his new relationship with a girl named Neru.

What did Neru have that she didn't? They were both blonde. Maybe Neru had a bigger bust? Maybe she was nicer? Maybe she was prettier? There are thousands of reasons Rin came up with for Len choosing Neru over her, but none of them helped mend her broken heart, instead making her feel worse.

But, she realized that Len was happy. He smiled often and always was cheery. He and Neru were very close, and they became pretty serious rather quickly. To Rin's dismay, they became almost closer than she and Len. It was impossible; _Rin_ is his best friend! She's his confidante, his support, his everything! How could this girl just walk in and take it all away?

Yet, Rin knew she'd learn to accept it. Because Len's happiness matters more to her than her own. Even if she wept for her lost love, she would always be by his side. Rin loves Len, and would do anything for him, even if it was only as his friend.

For him, Rin would accept even death.


	18. Sympathy

**18\. Sympathy**

"Rin? You in here?"

Len pauses in the girl's doorway, frowning at the darkness. Clearing his throat, he calls out again. "Rin?"

"...Go away."

The raspy, tearful voice emanates from the direction of her bed, the lump atop the cover shifting slightly.

He ignores her forceless eviction and instead wanders to her bed, sitting down beside her. "Hey. I heard about what happened." He says softly, looking down at her, though he can't see her face. "Kaito's an idiot for rejecting you like that."

She sniffles, and moves again to sit up. Her short blonde strands are sticking up, and her eyes glisten in the faint light. "I really loved him, Len." Her voice sounds broken and dejected. "I really loved him, and he doesn't- he reje- he-" Her mumbling dies down as clear streams rush down her face.

Len pulls her close and lets her cry into his shirt. "Shh. I know." He does know how it is, to love someone but to not be loved in return. It burns your heart, and leaves a sour taste in your mouth. _If only you knew how much I understand._ He can easily sympathize with her, because even now he feels the pangs of that aching hurt.

He was in love. In fact, he still is. With a girl who wears bright white bows and smiles often. The girl in his arms right now, crying over another boy. Selfishly, he's happy that the bluenette rejected her; on the other hand, he could easily go and punch Kaito for making her cry. He fights with his mixed feelings every single day.

But that doesn't matter. What matters now is consoling his friend. She's in pain, her heart shattered because of someone.

He knows all too well the sharp pain of unrequited love.


	19. Holding

**19\. Holding**

 _Don't let go of my hand, Rin!_

 _I'll never let go of you, Rin._

 _Here, let's go together._

 _Hold my hand; I'll protect you, I promise._

"Rin! Take my hand! Hurry!"

Staring up at the boy leaning over and reaching toward her, Rin's fingers tightly grip the thick stone edge of the building. Her blue eyes reflect fear and uncertainty.

She trusted him. Rin has always trusted Len, even with her life. He was her support; when she held onto his hand, he was her knight and she, his princess whom he would guard tirelessly.

Then, he began becoming distant. It was like he couldn't see her anymore. His new friends took up his time, kept him away from her often. They were more important than her, or so it seemed. It tore at her, ate away at her happiness until the biting black despair she'd been fighting off overcame her. Everything she'd been pretending to be optimistic about crashed down on her, suffocating her, and she felt as though dying would be a much better option than living in a world where Len ignored her. She needed him, but he was disappearing, becoming out of reach.

But here he is, after she'd made her choice to forsake living. Even though she was so sure Len had given up on her, he's still holding out his hand, pleading with her to take it.

"Please, Rin! I promise, I won't let go!"

Her fingertips slip at the smooth edge, and she lets out a terrified squeal. Casting her gaze upwards at Len, she fights back tears.

Then she's forcing herself to reach toward him. His hand fumbles with hers, but quickly takes hold. Relief washes over his boyish features.

It is quickly wiped away as the hand he was using to brace himself against the edge slips off. Fear colors his eyes a dark sapphire, and his scream mixes with hers as they both fall from the high roof.

Tumbling down, she can't help but notice that, even though they're falling to their deaths…

...He's still holding on to her hand.


	20. Defeated

**20\. Defeated**

She couldn't believe it.

Len had done it _again._ Threw her to the ground, stomped on her, gloated about how stupid he had made her look. It's like he just doesn't care about her feelings at all! Such a stupid jerk! She's so done with him and his dumb ego! Rin is so, so tired of being defeated by him. It's fine time for payback. Finally, she's going to teach him a lesson.

"Rin? What are you doing with that controller? C'mon, y'know it's just a game, right? Right? Rin? Uh, Rin, you look scary- wait, no, no don't- _aaaaaagh!_ "


	21. Pride

**21\. Pride**

Rin can cook. (Kind of.) She tries her best to make dinner often, and Len would eat it even if it was charred black and looked like a terrible monster served on fine china.

Rin can sing. Every night he'll find her singing softly to herself, creating songs out of nowhere that he's never heard and she'll never remember.

Rin can game. Len had found his match in a gaming rival; too often than not, he's found himself requesting a rematch because she had won. Challenging her has become one of his favorite pastimes.

Rin is amazing. She's beautiful, funny, and sweet. She's bought groceries for homeless people, read stories to small children, and taken care of stray pets. She also can play poker like a pro, defend herself and anyone she cares about with a fire that should only be admired from afar, and mimic his voice in a scarily accurate way.

Rin is a beautiful person, inside and out. Her personality is one of a kind, and Len feels lucky every day to be with her. His girlfriend, his best friend, his most special person.

With pride, Len can happily announce to the world that Rin is his.


	22. Knife

**22\. Knife**

 _Schlick. Schlick. Schlick._

Len grins maliciously down at his victim, feeling the lifeblood of their tattered body coat his hands. Another piece cut off, how lovely.

 _Schlick. Schlick._

Tiny, tiny pieces is what he wants… It can't be any other way. His knife comes down again, effectively severing another chunk.

Sniffling suddenly, Len's eyes begin to tear up as he eyes his victim. Ugh. The scent is so disgusting. He can bear it, though. It's nothing compared to the almost euphoric feeling he gets from chopping up piece after piece.

 _Schlick. Schlick._

Rin appears in the doorway, and her eyes widen as she takes in Len's appearance. Then, she bursts out laughing, doubling over. Len gives her a dubious look as she catches her breath, forcing words through her fits of giggles.

"Len, have I ever told you that you look like an axe murderer when you cut up onions?"


	23. Overwhelmed

**23\. Overwhelmed**

She's drowning.

Rin once could easily stay afloat, ignoring the signs, playing off the visible signals her mind and body were giving her. It was so easy. It's not like he noticed. It's not like she had to point it out, right? If she ignored it, it would just go away, right?

But they kept growing. The emotions she was building up, towards _banana-boy Len_ of all people, continued to increase, slowly smothering her and dragging her down below the waves until she could hardly breathe around him. Rin was suffocating because of him.

Soon, it was all piled atop her, and she was taken aback by just how far she fell for _him_. That dorky, weird, glasses-wearing A++ student she always sat next to in class. The boy who kindly helped pick up her books after she tripped over her own two feet. That boy who gave her a banana when she forgot her lunch at home. The blonde who always offered to walk her home with the nicest smile on his face.

Enough was enough. She couldn't hold back anymore.

It was too much, way too much, and she finally snapped.

Grabbing the back of his school uniform, heedless of the others around them, Rin was finally overwhelmed by her feelings. He started to turn to her and ask what was wrong, but she wouldn't dare let him see her like this.

The pressure that had built up finally exploded out in words she never thought she'd say.


	24. Depressed

**24\. Depressed**

" _I'm really sorry, Rin."_

" _But- I thought- You-"_

" _I just… don't feel like that anymore. I don't want to lie to you. The spark is… gone."_

" _Len, please, we can work it out, please don't-"_

" _I'm sorry. I can't do this."_

Weeping bitterly into her bedroom pillow, Rin screams bloody murder into the thin material, her frustration and inner pain splashing out onto it. She's lucky her parents aren't home; they'd be all over her wondering what was going on, and it would just make her feel worse, _so much worse._

How could this be happening? They'd- _he_ had promised they'd be forever. Dating for three years, they were the perfect match. They shared so much in common, been through everything together. From being best friends to lovers, they were always _together._

How did things go so wrong?

Was it something she did? Was it because she was too loud, or too short, or what? _What_ had she done?! _Why_ did the one person she cherished in the entire world…

...Abandon her?

He just left her.

He said he couldn't do it.

Len said he didn't love her anymore.

Rin's sobs increase, and her fists slam down on the mattress repeatedly, spending her anger until she falls in a heap on the bed, quieted down to only muted crying. A yawning, aching hole resides where her heart once was. Pain rakes through her sharply, along with disbelief and sadness. Her mind is wild, and it's hard to breathe because she's completely, utterly _broken_.

Her eyes catch sight of something on her nearby dresser. Her favorite, razor-sharp scissors she uses for everything, glinting at her. Beckoning her.

Without thinking, Rin reaches out for them, drawing them close to her chest and staring down at them. Slowly she opens them, then clips them back together.

Sniffling, clear droplets falling from her cheeks, she draws the opened blade of the scissors to her wrist.

 _Would he care if I did this? If I died, would he miss me? Would he regret leaving me?_

 _Of course he wouldn't. Len doesn't care about me anymore. He said so himself; he doesn't feel anything for me. It's over._

 _He was my everything…_

Gritting her teeth as a strangled cry escape her lips, the blade runs across her smooth skin, marring it.

 _He doesn't care, he doesn't._

 _I'm alone._

 _Len doesn't care about me anymore…_

Rin suddenly throws the scissors across the room, where they embed themselves in her floral wallpaper. Clutching her bleeding wrist tightly, she rocks back and forth, her knees pulling up to her chin. Her blood falling onto her bedspread, Rin howls with despair.

 _Len won't miss me. Len doesn't love me._

 _But I don't want to be without him._

 _How could I still be so in love with him… if he doesn't care about me at all?_

Mewling like a sick kitten, Rin buries her face in her hands and wonders just how she could have fallen into such a terrible situation.

* * *

A/N: Heya guys! Woo, chapter 24! Epic!

Around chapter 30, a couple of the drabbles get kind of dark. Just letting you know ahead of time.

I really hope you're all enjoying these! I'm having fun writing them, but I think I'm losing my sanity in the process.

If you want, let me know which ones are your favorites so far!

Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapters! Leave a review/PM if you like, I really appreciate them!

~Disclaimer~ I do not own Vocaloid nor Len and Rin, I just love to use them.


	25. Adoration

**25\. Adoration**

Len can't stand other people's voices.

It may seem strange, but he really can't. His own voice he's accustomed to, but Len can't bring himself to listen to anyone else talk for a long period of time. Their voices are either too deep or too loud, or too quiet or too high, or jump around in volume or wobble, or stutter. It just… _bothers_ him. He only listens to instrumental music, and he doesn't usually initiate conversations with anyone.

Walking through an abandoned school hallway late on a Friday, Len's mind is far away, focusing mostly on that new horror novel he can't wait to read. Wandering past a room with the door slightly ajar, he freezes in place as a soft, melodious sound flows to him.

" _Why must I have been born? I'll only continue singing for eternity…"_

Taken aback by the beautiful words, Len inches towards the opening of the door, peering through it to see what could possibly have such a lovely voice.

A blonde girl, gazing contently out the wide window of the classroom. The words effortlessly grace her lips, and her voice fits perfectly, neither too high nor too low, hitting all the correct notes. The emotion is palpable as she rounds off the song, and his heart twangs strangely because of it. Never before has Len heard anything like it. Her voice… He wouldn't mind hearing it for the rest of the day. In fact, he'd love to just listen to her for forever. In a flash, Len has fallen in love with the voice of someone he's never met.

Unfortunately, Len shifts, and his poor balance causes him to crash through the door and to the ground, effectively startling the girl. Picking himself up hastily, he mutters a string of apologies.

"Were you… listening all this time?" She inquires sheepishly, turning red.

Nodding, Len coughs nervously. "Um… Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No, I really shouldn't have been singing here… I should head home…" The girl gives an anxious chuckle, briskly walking past him.

"W-Wait!" Len grasps her arm before he thinks it through. When she turns her head to give him a confused look, he sputters. "I, um… Your voice is really… Wow."

"My voice is… wow?" Her gaze becomes dubious.

Realizing how stupid that sounds, Len attempts to fix it. "No, I mean, uh, your voice is really pretty, like, amazing actually-" Now he's flushing from embarrassment.

"...Really?" The blonde girl blinks. "You… like it?"

He nods emphatically. "Yes! Um, do you sing here often…?" Mentally, he facepalms at how much that sounds like a cheesy pickup line. _Smooth, Len._

"Not normally, just sometimes..." She pauses. "Hey… If I came back… Would you listen to me again?"

Slightly perplexed, Len nods once more. "Yeah!"

A grin settles on her lips. "Good. Then I'll see you soon, Len." With that mysterious sentence, she strides away from him.

Only a few minutes later does his dazed mind register that she somehow knows his name.

* * *

A/N: The words Rin is singing are the first lyrics of 'Dolls'.


	26. Worship

**26\. Worship**

It's very easy for someone to idolize a person like Len Kagamine.

Smooth talker, sexy, fun, smart, mature… Only a few reasons why girls drool over him. He has everything he needs to be considered a god to the main portion of the female populace.

Heh. As if that kind of stuff works on _me._ I, Rin Kagane, am completely and totally unaffected by such things. Guys like him may be able to cast their little spells over the more easily manipulated girls, but not me. I can proudly say I will not, ever, absolutely never-

"Oh. Sorry about that. Did I hurt you?"

-What was I saying?

"Ah, no. I'm okay." I answer, purposely keeping my eyes trained on my shoes. _Do not give in to temptation. Ignore his presence._

Len's shadow scratches his head. "That's good. It would've been really bad if you were injured. Hey…" A recognitive tone appears. "Aren't you Rin? You're in my class, right?"

"Um, yeah." Unfortunately. Against my will, I swear. It was just misfortune I ended up in class with Mister Hot Stuff over here.

"Um, this may seem kinda rude to ask after bumping into you like that, but could you give me some help with our math test?" My gaze flickers up in disbelief, accidentally meeting the warm blue of his. _Oh, no. Not good._ "I'm having some trouble with it."

 _Say no. Say it!_

"S-Sure."

 _Damn it!_

"Great!" A sweet smile takes place on his rather nicely shaped lips. "Thanks, Rin. You're a real lifesaver. I'll even buy you coffee afterwards." He flicks his hand in a farewell gesture. "Anyways, I'll see you later!"

As his figure leaves my vision, I smack myself. _What the hell, Rin?! You just agreed to a freakin' study date with every girl's fantasy!_

Mistakenly, I am reminded of how bright his eyes were. _No, no, stupid!_ I scold myself. _You're not like those other girls who worship his every move! Come on, Rin! He may be cute, but don't fall for him!_

Yeah, but…

...Maybe it's okay… to like him just a little?


	27. Zeal

**27\. Zeal**

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"Len, no."

Ever since Rin has started coming into this little pizza place, this blonde nut hasn't left her alone. He's asked her out about a half dozen times already, in several different ways. Right now, his main thing is lame pickup lines.

"Aw, Rin. You know if I were a cat, I'd spend all nine lives with you."

"Please. Why are you doing this? It's so not working, you know. Wasting your time."

Suddenly the boy leans in close, resulting in her leaning the opposite direction in order to regain some space. "Excuse me, but I think you have something in your eye."

He pauses, then grins at her. "Oh, wait. It's just a sparkle."

"...Okay, yeah, that was good, but still no. Where do you even get these?"

Len pouts at her, and counters her question with another cheesy line. "Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." He says cheerfully.

Okay. So, yeah, even though it annoys her to no end… His efforts to catch her heart _are_ kind of cute… _Can't believe I'm about to say this, but..._

Sighing, Rin shakes her head. Placing her tip on the table and standing, facing the eager blonde, a small puff of air pushes through her lips. "Y'know what? ...Fine. One date. As long as you quit with those weird pickup lines." Rin says forcefully.

Len's smile is radiant. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm!" He says happily. "Oh, but one thing first…"

She glances sideways at him. "What?"

Len smirks. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

"... I swear I'm going to punch you."

* * *

A/N: So much cheesiness in this one, I swear... I've never used a pickup line in my life, but it seemed fitting to have at least one drabble containing some really, really cheesy lines.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I love you all and it brightens my day just seeing that you guys are enjoying my drabbles! Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own nothing of Vocaloid, I just love using the two adorable blonde mirror images a lot.


	28. Light

**28\. Light**

Darkness. Rin can't see anything, but she can hear it. The low murmur of the crowd. Her pulse jumps erratically, and her hands tighten around her microphone. She breathes evenly to settle the nerves she always gets before a performance, but it doesn't help this time, because Rin knows this is the biggest crowd she's ever sung in front of. Her breath hitches. She feels alone on stage, afraid.

 _Flash._

A loud click, and suddenly the stage is bathed in light. Rin is almost blinded by the brightness, and through her squinted eyes she can see them. Hundreds- no, thousands of people cheering, screaming, staring at her through the white glare. A flash of fear, adrenaline, and excitement courses through her, and doubts swirl through her head. _What if I mess up? What if I trip? What if I drop the mic, or it screeches, or-_

" _One inevitable scene starts from a coincidence…"_ A handsome, smooth voice echoes from beside her, and she turns her head to look at the singing blonde boy nearby she had forgotten.

Len's eyes are trained on her, even if his words are pouring out towards the audience, and she shivers slightly, seeing the warmth and affection in his gaze. He's smiling at her, encouraging her as he sings, and Rin feels all her worries dissipate. She smiles back; with Len here, she would be just fine.

" _I found a black shadow in the mysterious forest…"_ Her own words echo out, unstrained and silky. Her newfound confidence shows, and she keeps her eyes locked on Len's. Her heart beats furiously in her chest, and she ignores the audience, the lights, everything but his presence. He keeps her from going too high, from stumbling over her words, from being afraid. And she returns the favor.

" _I'm not thinking something like wanting to meet, something like wanting to touch you, something like wanting to talk to you…"_ Their harmonized voices blend together perfectly, and the crowd cheers wildly.

Dancing with Len, Rin focuses only on him. The lights above cast him in an almost fiery glow, and his eyes reflect thousands of shining stars. They circle one another, murmuring the words, and their close bond shows in their emotional singing.

" _I wanted to meet you, I wanted to touch you, I wanted to talk to you, to tell the truth."_ Len sings, his eyes never wavering from hers. Their hands nearly graze, but shy inches apart. Raw sorrow filters through the words, and Len truly shines under the spotlight, as if he's truly the wolf in love. " _The cute you and the gentle me should meet and be united in the end."_

Joining him, now completely over her initial terror, Rin gladly joins in her favorite part of the song.

" _Countless times, countless times, I made my wish to God. But sadly, sadly…"_

The stage darkens, and two are facing each other, fingers outstretched toward the other under twin spotlights.

" _...We're the Wolf and Red Riding Hood."_

* * *

A/N: Song is ' _The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'._


	29. Exhaustion

**29\. Exhaustion**

Late into the evening, Len's lounging and reading a manga he just bought when Rin enters the house. The door slams with a loud thud behind her, and she staggers into the living room, groaning. She drops her bag to the ground and plops ungracefully into a chair, her eyes closed.

"How'd practice go?" Len asks, eying her exhausted frame.

"Terrible." She mutters darkly. "Miku worked me to the bone. I know the dance steps of 'Summer Idol' are important and all, but if she keeps adding to the moves every practice, I'll never get it down." Rin sighs.

Placing his manga down in his seat, Len rises. Feeling a bit sympathetic, as he knows how brutal Miku can be with her practices, he wanders over to her. "Here, sit up a little," He urges.

"Why…?" She does as he asks even if she's a bit perplexed.

He answers by moving behind her and taking hold of her shoulders, gently rubbing his thumbs along her shoulder blades. She lets out a pleasant noise, relaxing into his grasp and allowing him to continue his ministrations without further inquiry.

He tenderly massages her tense muscles for awhile, working out the kinks from several hours of strenuous exercise, until Rin stops him by placing her slim hand over his. "This feels, like, unbelievably great, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Hold on, I'll get you an orange." Len offers.

"Thanks, Len. You're an awesome brother." Rin says, leaning back into the comfortable chair and re-closing her eyes.

Len retrieves the orange from the refrigerator, but when he returns, he sees it no longer will be needed. His sister's blonde head is tilted to the side, and a light snore exits her slightly opened mouth. Completely, utterly asleep. She must've been seriously tired.

He chuckles slightly, then turns away. Moments later, he returns with a throw blanket, coming over and tucking it around her. Once he's done, he leans down and plants a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Rin." He says fondly, sending a sweet smile her way before turning in for bed himself.


	30. Obsession

**30\. Obsession**

Ah, Rin. Such a sweet, angel-like name. It fits you perfectly.

You're so beautiful, Rin. Like a flower in full bloom. Your hair is so soft and silky, spun gold, and your translucent skin always smells of those rich, exotic fruits. And those eyes… Electric blue. So bright and lively, they take my breath away.

I noticed that blue-haired upperclassmen talking to you lately. He pisses me off. I watched him lay one of his grimy little hands on your shoulder, like you were his to touch. Don't worry, Rin. I've made sure that his hands never come near you again. And his beady, perverted eyes won't ever have the privilege of ogling you again, I promise. I know you didn't like him anyway; I'm the one you love, I'm positive.

I didn't like those two girls hanging around you night and day. Pinky and Teal. They were monopolizing you, taking up all your time so you didn't have any for me. They thought they were so important, especially Teal. They hated me, thought I was 'strange'. Rest assured, I've taken care of them, too. I don't want anyone to stand in the way of our love. No one can tear us apart. I won't let them.

Hmm? What's this? Why are you looking at me that way? I don't like your expression. Almost like you're afraid. Are you afraid? Why? I'm just protecting you, after all. I love you. You love me too.

You do, right?

You wouldn't look at anyone but me, right?

Those lips wouldn't kiss anyone else, right?

They won't. If I capture them, they'll never touch anyone else.

Those eyes I adore so much, if I tear them out, will only be mine.

You love me, right? Just like I love you.

If I kill you, we can always be together. No one can take you away.

I won't let you be with anyone other than me.

Because, Rin…

... _I love you more than anyone else_ _._

* * *

A/N: From this chapter to 34, these are the dark ones. Then fluff once more. *winks* I didn't update yesterday because my power was out. Sorry 'bou that!

So, FF is messing with me. That last sentence is supposed to be much creepier, but _noooo_ , it has this thing about spaces. Takes away from the effect, but oh well...

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying these! Love you all, and read on~! Maybe even leave a review? Maybe? Nah?

~Disclaimer~ I own only my imagination; the Vocaloids are just the ones subjected to it.


	31. Rage

**Chapter 31: Rage**

* * *

 **31\. Rage**

"Get off me-!"

"Why? You're such a pretty little thing. It'd be a shame to just let you wander off on your own on these cold streets. Let me warm you up, sweetie~"

Rin's terrified, worried eyes frantically look for a way to escape the embrace of the creep leering at her. She's pressed up against a wall, his arms on either side of her, and there's no one else around.

She'd just been taking a night walk when this green-haired drunk had grabbed her and forced her against the building. Now his hands are roaming over her clothes, and he's grinning lustfully, his perverted intentions written clear as day on his stubbly face.

She pushes against him hard, but it's like pushing on a brick wall. "Leave me alone! Let me go!" She cries.

Rin opens her mouth to let out an ear-piercing scream, but his slobbery, disgusting lips mash into hers, silencing her as his clumsy fingers somehow unbutton the top of her shirt. She wants to throw up, to run away. _Oh, my God, please, no-_

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from her!" In less than a second, the man gripping onto her is yanked back, thrown to the ground by an extremely angry-looking blonde boy with a ready-to-kill gleam in his eye.

The guy moans on the ground, getting up shakily. "'Ey, 'ey, now, kid, you're gonna pay for that…" He says. Pulling back his arm, he throws a punch toward Len, but his aim is off and Len easily grabs the limb, twisting it behind his back and eliciting a painful moan from the pervert.

"Get out of here, now, before I break every bone in your body." Len hisses.

"A- A'ight! Fine!" The man gives in. "Okay!"

Len reluctantly lets go, and the creep runs off at the speed of light.

Turning to her, Len's blue eyes soften. "Rin, are you alright?"

During his confrontation with her attacker, Rin had slid down the wall, tears falling. "I- I was so- scared-" She burbles nonsensically.

Her best friend reaches down, pulling her up and into his arms and holding her tightly, his embrace much different from the other man's, warmer and reassuring. "Shh. It's okay now. I'm here."

Suddenly he sweeps Rin up, holding her to his chest bridal-style. "I'll take you home."

She mutters something unintelligible, and buries her face in his collar, hands clutching into his shirt. His spicy scent takes over and calms her nerves, and she feels almost a bit embarrassed..

"...Thank you.." Her voice feebly says, her face red and her eyes glued to the seams in his shirt.

"...I'll always protect you." Is his sincere reply.

* * *

Edit: I fixed the rather odd sentence 'His clumsy fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt.' Thank you MistyLion for pointing out that little mistake!


	32. Empty

**32\. Empty**

Snow. Eternally falling.

Standing alone on a bridge, Len readjusts his scarf over his face, his breath coming out in little puffs. His cheeks are lined with frozen tears.

The day had started off normal. He'd called Rin, his girlfriend, to talk, and she'd suggested they meet up for the day. Since it's nearing Christmastime, Len was happy to do so; spending time with Rin always brightens his day.

But not today. No, today, everything went horribly wrong.

Rin had been standing right in front of him; she'd rejected his hand, and told him she had something to confess. To his disbelief, Rin said she was breaking up with him.

What? How could this be? Why? Thousands of questions ran through his head, but all he managed to do was utter a simple 'okay'. Later on, he'd regret not asking her why, not taking her into his arms and pleading with her to change her mind. Instead, he just stood and watched her back as she walked away from him.

Rin was always what filled him with joy. Being with her meant he was happy; he never imagined something like this would happen. It was always supposed to be 'Len and Rin'. Left and right, y'know? But now…

She's gone.

Silently, within the falling snow, his happiness drains away, cresting down his cheeks. Murmuring her name brokenly, Len grips the rail of the bridge, gazing down into his frozen reflection below. His appearance is sullen, regretful, and most prominently…

...Empty.

* * *

A/N: This is based on ' _Falling, Falling Snow_ '. Also, chapter 30 is based on ' _True Love Restraint_ ', if you didn't catch that! :D

Anyways, a big thanks to my lovely Guest, I really appreciate your review, it really mad my day!

I love all reviews! Leave one if you like! Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ don't own Vocaloid nor the Kagamines, I just love to use them!


	33. Anger

**33\. Anger**

She'd been so angry, felt so betrayed, she'd acted without thinking. Her body moved of its own accord. Now, Rin can never change what has been done.

Seeing him before her, looking just the same, as if his leaving hadn't changed him at all like it had her, had triggered such powerful emotions inside her. He'd broken their promise, broken his word, _left_ her. Her own brother. Her lover.

That _traitor._

"Len." His name had come out in a hiss, and he'd turned to see her. His eyes, the ones that had always shown her such love and loyalty, reflected shock at her unexpected appearance.

He didn't have time to defend himself.

Her sword plunged through his chest, and she felt his body go rigid, blood dripping onto her dress and his black cloak, as deep a color as the fully-bloomed roses he loved to bring her.

Then he was embracing her, a sorrowful smile placed on his pale face as he clutched her to him, even though furthering the blade's penetration. His breath came out in rasps, and she heard his final words in her ear, felt his life drain away with them.

"I love you."

Regret unlike any other flooded her, and now she's trying so, so hard to wake him, to fix it. His shallow, uneven breathing has stopped, and even in death he wears that smile. Tears course down her face, the sword long forgotten at her side as Rin desperately tries to heal the fatal wound. All the anger that had fueled her journey to find him, to get revenge, is gone; she is left now with only her own sadness. Because she was angry, Rin killed the only person she cared about.

Rin lets out a desperate wail of mourning for her lost love.

* * *

A/N: Based on ' _Sword of Drossel_ '.


	34. Fury

**34\. Fury**

It was her fault.

He was crying, because of her.

Rin leans against the wall, listening to the muted sobs coming from the slightly ajar bedroom doorway. Inside, her most precious servant, as well as her beloved brother, is weeping over the loss of his love.

Because of her selfishness.

Because of her jealousy.

Because of her.

Rin's hands clench onto her dress in tight fists, shaking. Her teeth grit together.

Len had been in love with that girl from Green. Without Rin knowing, he had fallen in love with her enemy.

Rin had ordered her killed, her country destroyed, in her rage. Blinded by hatred, she called for the merciless death of the Green Princess.

For her sake, her 'servant' had fulfilled her wish, and slain his own love, returning covered in her blood and looking broken. Because he was devoted to her, because he wanted to see her happy.

"Lady Riliane?"

Her head snaps up to meet the strikingly bright blue eyes of Len. He's staring at her, confused. His eyes are red from crying, but his expression is attentive.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asks, concerned as always. "Is there something you need?" Even though he's hurting, he's still ready to do anything she asks. Her heart aches.

"N-no." She answers quickly. "You may go back to sleep. I was just… wandering." Inside, Rin wishes she could comfort him, but she knows she has no right to do so.

"If you are sure." Len says hesitantly. "Good night, my lady."

"Good night, Allen." Rin says, brushing past him, not trusting herself to stay composed.

As the door closes with a soft click behind her, tears well up in her eyes. Not of self-pity, or horror at her actions. No, she doesn't necessarily regret being rid of the Green Princess.

The tears are of a furiousness at herself, for using Len, for loving him, for taking away what he loves so she can have him for herself.

The angry tears she sheds are only for hurting her sweet, kind brother for her own selfish reasons.

* * *

A/N: This is inspired by the ' _Series of Evil_ '.


	35. Delight

**35\. Delight**

"Ahhhhh~!"

Rin's pleased sigh echoes through the living room.

"I knew Kaito always kept a cache of these things…" Len says, sucking on the end of his banana-flavored popsicle with vigor. "He'll kill us when he gets home, but who cares? It's way too hot without 'em."

Rin bites off a chunk of her orange one with bravery, easily crunching down on the frozen treat. "I don't even care right now what Kaito's gonna do, this tastes _so good._ " Len chuckles, watching her and cringing as he imagines the sting of cold through his teeth.

"Hey, Len, can I try yours?" Rin asks suddenly, leaning over to glance at his half-eaten ice cream. "I've never had banana before."

"Eh? Ah, I guess. I wanna try yours then, too." He allows.

He's utterly bewildered when Rin grasps his sleeve, pulls him toward her, and presses her lips to his. Len can only sit there in total shock, tasting the odd mixture of orange and banana as her mouth tenderly moves over his. It's a delightful taste that he wants more of, and Len finally kisses her back.

Too soon it seems, Rin pulls back. "Well? What did you think?" She's blushing, but smiling.

Len pauses a moment, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "I dunno, it was too quick. How about one more time?" He asks, now grinning at her.

Rin blinks at him, but then giggles, tilting up to let him capture her lips again.


	36. Jealousy

**36\. Jealousy**

"Hey, Rin, you look super cute today."

"Oh, thanks!"

Len glares invisibly at the teal-haired male seated at one of Rin's tables. From his own table, he has front row seat to Mikuo Hatsune's attempts to flirt with his sister. The guy comes in almost every day just to hit on her, and Len's getting really tired of seeing Rin blush and get nervous because of that idiot.

Yes, he's getting jealous over his own sister. No, he has no idea why it should even matter, but it does. He seethes as he watches the exchange.

He starts with confusion as the tealette rises from his chair to take hold of Rin's wrist as she passes.

"Rin, please go out with me!"

"Mikuo, you're very sweet, but I'm not interested." Rin rejects politely, trying to tug her hand from his.

"Oh, come on, Rinny, just one date is all I ask-" He refuses to let go.

It happened before he could control it. Len's up and out of his seat in a flash, and he tears Rin's hand out of Mikuo's, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to his chest as he glares fiercely at the other boy.

"She said no already, so leave her alone!" The words burst out without thought. "No one calls her Rinny but me, and if I hear you say it ever again, I'll break your nose. She's mine, you hear me? Stay the hell away from her!"

Without waiting for either Rin or the other boy's response, Len drags her away to his table, ignoring the looks he's getting from the few other patrons of the restaurant.

The minute he stops and releases her, Rin puts her hands to her hips and frowns at him. "What was all that about?" She demands. "I'm yours? What the hell, Len?"

Her confused anger makes him realize just what he said. In his jealous outburst, he accidentally revealed a little too much in the way of his own muddled feelings. Clearing his throat, Len returns her frown. "Look, I said it just so he'd leave you alone. He was bothering you, and I wasn't going to let him keep harassing you like that." It's not a total lie.

Rin pauses. "...That's why?"

He blinks at her. "Why else?"

The girl sighs, then smiles. Reaching out her hand, she ruffles his bangs affectionately. "Thanks little brother. You're sweet to care so much, but your big sister can handle herself."

Winking at him cheerfully, she turns and heads back to take care of her other customers, leaving Len standing there with the oddest look on his face, staring after her.

What… was with that disappointed reaction?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm afraid I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. I'm going to let myself catch up a bit, as I'm trying to keep a steady pace of chapters.

I really love all the attention this is getting so far. Thank you all for reading!

If you want or feel like, please leave me a review? I really appreciate them!

~Disclaimer~ I do not own Vocaloid, nor Rin and Len. If I did, they would already be married with adorable children.


	37. Infatuation

**37\. Infatuation**

"Dude. _Dude._ Yo, Len, are you even listening?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Kaito."

It's the middle of lunch, and Len and his best friend are hanging out. Or, they're _supposed_ to be. Instead, Len keeps staring at the girl four tables from them, as if mesmerized by her.

"Man, you need to go _talk_ to her, or _something._ This weird infatuation you have with just creepily watching her like a stalker is _not_ going to get her to notice you. And you're making me look nuts by talking to myself." Kaito say with displeasure, digging his spoon into his pudding with disdain.

"I'm not- not _infatuated,_ " Len clarifies, glancing at her again. "I just think Rin's- she's just pretty, is all-"

At that moment, the girl in question turns away from her friends and spots him. A bright smile appears, directed at him, and Len is starstruck by her shiny blue eyes and her golden hair and her slim, curvy figure-

Kaito clears his throat. "Uh, hey, buddy?"

"What?" The word comes out a bit ruder than he intends, a little miffed at being interrupted.

"Hate to break it to you, but your nose is kinda bleeding all over your shirt."


	38. Anticipation

**38\. Anticipation**

Standing around in the airport terminal, Rin paces back and forth impatiently, nervousness and anxiety mixing into a thick knot in her stomach.

Two years. Two years apart. Two years since they'd laid eyes on one another. Two years since they'd said their tearful goodbyes, and her boyfriend Len had headed across the world in pursuit of his dreams. They had made a promise that they'd wait for each other, but during the long wait Rin's fears had grown. _What if he's so happy there that he wants to permanently leave the country? What if he comes back and tells me it's over, so he can be with some foreign woman he met?_

 _No, I can't think that way. Len would never do that to me._ She smiles to herself, humming a tune under her breath. _Besides, today's a happy day! I get to see Len again after all this time! I wonder what he'll do when he sees me?_

She giggles as she imagines their meeting. Maybe he'd run up to her and twirl her around like a princess; maybe they'll just coolly exchange greetings. Maybe-

"Rin?"

Her entire body freezes, and then slowly Rin turns around.

Standing a few feet away from her, the boy of her dreams is smiling. His ponytail has grown out a bit, and he looks more mature than when he left. However, his cerulean eyes still reflect the same boyish charm that hooked her years ago.

" _Rin._ " He breathes once more, dropping his bags to the ground and opening his arms to her welcomingly. "I missed you."

Unwittingly, tears flow freely down her face. "L-Len-" She sobs with happiness.

Not able to hold on any longer, Rin runs into his arms, finally able to embrace the boy she had lovingly been waiting for.


	39. Pessimistic

**39\. Pessimistic**

Clearing her throat, the blonde girl takes a deep breath, her hands clenching at her sides.

"I… I li- I like-"

Pause. The words die in her throat, and her face burns with embarrassment.

The boy in front of her is staring relentlessly at her, his blue eyes curious as he takes in her flustered appearance. "Rin?" He asks, and she flinches slightly. He's so familiar with her, but this is new territory for both of them, and her mind is racing with doubt. It's hard not to imagine everything that can go wrong.

 _He's going to reject me. Len's going to turn me down flat. He probably thinks I'm too boyish. I bet because I don't have a huge chest like Miku and Luka, he won't be interested in me. I'm his girl friend after all; he doesn't even see me as an actual girl, I'm positive. I'm sure he's more interested in someone like Neru-_

"Rin?" He draws her back to him, taking a step closer. "Is something wrong? What is it?"

She swallows hard. "Um, we-well, I..." Fear of rejection floods her, but she stands her ground.

"I… I l-like y-" Rin chokes.

"Um…" Looking slightly uncomfortable, Len shakes his head. "Look, I, um, gotta head back… When you're ready to tell me-"

Seeing that she's about to lose her chance, Rin blurts out her confession in a single breath. "I like you, Len!" She turns a fiery red and directs her gaze to the ground, her skirt balled up in her hands.

He's silent, and she risks peeking up at him; he's still staring. Rin looks back down.

"You… like me?" Disbelief colors his tone.

She nods, fearing the worst.

Instead of the blunt refusal Rin expects, she feels warm hands take hold of her face and tilt her head up, and then Len's lips on her forehead.

Pulling back to grin at the blushing girl, Len smiles. "I've been waiting for a long time, Rinny."

Rin inhales sharply, then her own smile twists her lips upwards.

In that instant, all of her worries melted away.


	40. Jolly

**40\. Jolly**

"Merry Christmas!"

The whole Vocaloid gang has gotten together for this special holiday. Miku planned it all, of course, with a bit of help from Luka; the tealette takes all holidays seriously. Which is why the entire mansion is decked out in festive decor.

Len and Rin step inside together, looking around wondrously. "Who-oa~!" They say in unison, taking in the sights.

"Miku, you've done it again." Len mutters. "Totally outdone yourself from last year."

"Yes, yes, I know!" She says cheerfully, grabbing both blondes by the hands. "Here, come this way, this way, you have to see the tree!"

The two don't even try to protest, instead letting the enthusiastic girl pull them away.

Inside another room, the tree stands tall, the angel tree-topper brushing the ceiling. It's covered in a barrage of ornaments, lights and garland.

"It's so pretty." Rin says, taking a step forward, her cerulean blue eyes multi-colored by the tree.

Len notices that he's staring at her, and quickly turns his head, blushing. "Yeah, it really is," He coughs.

"I'll leave you two to gaze, awestruck, at my handiwork," Miku grins.

Suddenly she tugs on Len's sleeve, and he gives her a confused look. "Psst," She whispers, jerking her finger up. His eyes trail in that direction until he sees what she's pointing at.

Mistletoe, hanging dangerously above his and Rin's heads.

He sputters, turning deep scarlet, but Miku shushes him. "Now's your chance, Kagamine." She urges. "Take it!"

She runs out then, and he's left with his own conflicted thoughts. _Should I? But- if I kiss her, she'll- um-!_

"Len? You look weird. You okay?" The girl causing him internal pain asks, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Wh- I-" He stammers, trying to think of what to do in this situation. He kind of wants to go through with it, but how-?

"Len?" Rin repeats, wondering as well as concerned about the color flooding her friends' face. "What is it?"

"H-Hey, Rin, look at the decorations on the ceiling!" Len tells her hastily.

"Huh?" The blonde innocently glances up, curious..

In that second, the boy bends down slightly- they're the same height almost- and gently pecks her on the lips. It lasts perhaps a total of two seconds before he jerks away, scratching the back of his head and looking quite embarrassed.

Rin touches her lips gingerly. "You…" She mumbles with quiet surprise written on her cute features.

"S-Sorry, um, there's, uh, mistletoe, and I, um, I really do like you Rin, and um-" He starts to ramble.

He's silenced when the girl leans up and gives him an equally chaste kiss, earning a wild blush from him.

"Merry Christmas, Len," Rin says sweetly, smiling.


	41. Grasping

**41\. Grasping**

" _Hey, do you see them?"_

" _See what?"_

" _The stars, Len! The diamonds!"_

" _Stars? Diamonds? What are you on, Rin?"_

" _Look! In the tree, up there! See all the sky peeking through the leaves? They're like stars and diamonds in a green sky!"_

Standing under a very large oak tree, the wind rustling his short ponytail, Len stares into the mass of leaves above. It's become massive over the last few years.

A few years. Has it been that long since she's moved away?

They were the best of friends. You couldn't find one of them without the other. Stuck together like glue, they were alike as well as different. Len found an interest in music, whilst Rin loved writing. She liked oranges, while Len much preferred bananas. They both enjoyed singing, and they could agree that strawberries were delicious.

Len used to be a bit of a pessimist. He doubted everything, fretted over small things.

But Rin heard one line of his 'concerns' and immediately took his hand and dragged him to this tree. There, she'd pointed up and said " _See the stars, Len? It's almost like you can reach them, right? Never stop reaching for the stars, 'cause you never know how close they are!"_

Even now, her words echo as if said just yesterday. Her departure had been abrupt; her mother's job required her in a far off state, and just as quickly as it was announced, Rin was gone.

Years have gone by, but he still remembers her big smile, her big white bow, and her unending optimism. Raising his opened hand up towards the blanket full of glowing stars, Len smiles softly.

"Don't worry, Rin," He says aloud. "I'll never stop reaching until I can grasp them in my hands. Then…"

"...I'll bring them to you."


	42. Agitation

**42\. Agitation**

 _Okay, okay, calm down. You've got this. This will go just fine._

Psyching herself up, Rin wanders down the hall, ignoring the looks she- no, the box in her hands, gets from the other students.

Valentine's Day. A day of both great excitement and horrible fear for girls, in which they make homemade chocolate treats and give them to the boy they care for. It can end one of two ways; he'll either accept it gratefully, meaning he likes you, or reject you flat out, meaning you're nothing to him. One can make a girl's day, and the other can crush her.

Rin inhales deeply, places her hands behind her back, and walks up to an oblivious blonde talking to his bluenette best friend.

"L-Len." She addresses him stiffly, nervousness setting in.

The ponytail-wearing boy turns away from his conversation upon hearing her voice, and his bright blue eyes widen. "Ah? Rin?" He takes in her standoffishness, and frowns. "What's up?"

"I- b-because you're family, and 'cause I can't think of anyone else to give it to, here! Obligatory chocolate!" Rin thrusts her hands out, revealing a small red heart-shaped box wrapped in dark orange ribbon.

Her brother blinks. "Really? Thanks." He says, taking it from the slightly red-faced girl.

Waiting with bated breath, Rin watches Len undo the bow and peel the lid from the box. "Oh, hey! Chocolate covered bananas!" He says, a grin spreading across his face. "Seriously? Awesome!" He bites into one in front of her. "And they taste great! Thanks, Rin!"

Rin's mouth opens and closes, her cheeks darkening. "W-w-I-" She stutters, happy, but also embarrassed. "J-Just remember, you owe me three times as good a present on White Day!"

Before her startled ( _blushing?!_ ) brother can form a reply, she turns and runs off, her heart hammering in her chest. She went through with it. All the fretting, failed creations, hours spent in the kitchen, and the internal panicking she did- it all paid off.

Thinking of White Day and what she said, Rin turns a brighter shade.

 _I wonder… if he'll get me something?_


	43. Calm

**43\. Calm**

"Come now, Rin, stop crying. It's only a stuffed rabbit." Her mother says disdainfully, looking down at her child. "You should have held on to it tighter."

Rin burbles an incoherent response, wailing as she stares at the pink bunny lying in the mud, far beyond saving. She'd been pulled out of the way of a bicyclist, and accidentally let go of the precious toy.

"We'll get you a new one. Now come, I have errands to run." Her mother says, grasping her tiny wrist and tugging. "Let's _go._ "

"B-But this one, L-Len gave me-!" Rin cries hysterically, fighting hard against the older woman's hold. "And I got it all dirty-!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rin." Pursing her lips, Rin's parent crosses her arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Rin?"

The girl perks at the familiar voice. "Len?" She says, spotting the young boy running toward her.

"Rin! Why are you crying?!" The blonde boy says with worry, coming over and kneeling to look at her. "Are you hurt?"

"Len, I- I ruined your present-!" Rin hiccups. "Now you'll hate me!"

Len glances at the soiled toy, then back to her with a smooth smile. "I don't hate you, Rin. It was just an accident, right?" He says, to which she nods. "Then you didn't do anything wrong."

"But-"

Len shakes his head at her. "Really."

Rin sniffles. "I ruined your nice present, though… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. In fact, I'll get you another one just like it, if you want." Len offers. "So don't cry anymore about it, alright?"

She nods, her crying finally calmed, and her mother sighs in relief. "Oh, good. Thank you. Come along, now, Rin."

Being pulled again by her mother, Rin looks back at the blonde, and waves.

Len just smiles.


	44. Astonished

**44\. Astonished**

" _Leeeeen._ Why are you dragging me out into the middle of nowhere?"

"Shh. You'll see."

It's nearly midnight. Usually, Rin would be really into her newest game, but for some odd reason, her best friend decided that tonight he felt like running around with her in an open field. She groans.

"Can I go home?" Rin pleads.

Len pulls her toward a small bridge over a creek. "Not yet, Rin! Come on!"

They stop in the middle of the wooden structure, and Rin glares at Len sourly. "So? What is this _amazing_ thing you're trying to show me?"

His eyes glint strangely in the moonlight. "Hold on, it'll be any minute now." He says mysteriously.

Before Rin can further inquire about his mental state, the loudest crack she's ever heard echoes through the night. She gasps, as she takes in thousands of glittering, colorful sparks in the sky.

"You said you'd never seen fireworks, right?" Len says, as more of the loud, beautiful explosions flare throughout the navy sky. "So I brought you to see them."

Never in her life has Rin seen anything like it. It's magnificent, and colorful, and breathtaking. Her heart swells in her chest as she watches the awesome scene. "Len… it's so… pretty…!" Her previous wishes for departure vanish.

Len chuckles and throws an arm around his best friend, glancing over. She's so absorbed, she doesn't think to move him off.

He brushes back a lock of her hair, and smiles.

"Yeah. It really is."


	45. Loneliness

**45\. Loneliness**

She's… leaving?

' _This is goodbye'_

Len stares at the unfolded paper plane in his hand, horror evident on his pale face. His mind can't form thoughts; the only thing he can process is that _she's leaving_.

The kind, sweet girl from across the fence, who always wore a pretty white sunhat and smiled at him. Who he wrote letters to every day without fail.

Who he fell in love with.

Who took away his loneliness, replacing his sorrow with a beautiful, bright happiness.

The girl who is disappearing from his life.

 _She's…_

He grips onto the fence, the letter falling to the ground. "Wait! Please, wait!" He calls out to the retreating girl desperately.

He's so happy, so happy when she pauses. The girl whose name he doesn't know. The girl who made him feel light.

"I'll- I'll wait for you to come back!" He yells, not caring who sees, not caring if he gets punished. "So please, don't forget me! I'll be waiting right here for you! I promise we'll meet again!"

For a moment, he thinks she's actually going to turn to look back at him. Her hand reaches toward her hair, and he watches her adjust her hat lower on her face. His heart slams into his chest.

Then she runs off into the brush, and is gone within a second.

Len stays strong just a moment longer, before darkness settles over him, and he falls to the ground, tears spilling down onto the soil bitterly.

 _She's gone._

Gone… forever?

The pain of her absence is like a sharp knife through his chest.

 _She was my everything, and now…_

The crushing realization that he has nothing, that he lost the only thing that kept him going, burns like hot oil within him.

Now, he is truly alone.

* * *

A/N: This is based off of _'Prisoner/Paper Plane'_.

Almost halfway, hehehe. It makes me feel super happy seeing all the kind reviews I've got for these drabbles. Thank you to everyone, silent or no, who has been reading these! I love you and I hope you stick around for more!

Speaking of more... The next chapter is gonna be a bit steamy, so just fair warning! Nothing graphic or anything like that, but just letting you know. It's... almost embarrassing, haha...

Anyway, I love reviews so if you don't mind, leave me one to let me know what you think. Love you guys!

~Disclaimer~ I only own feels.


	46. Lust

**46\. Lust**

 _What has he done?_

He's supposed to have control! He's supposed to be the good older brother, her _protector!_ He's supposed to be able to suppress these unwarranted, wrong feelings.

 _This can't be happening._

Backing away from her as if she's aflame, Len can't tear his eyes away from her, his sister, as she gently touches her lips and gives him the most bewildered look he's ever seen.

"Len…?" She breathes slowly.

His heart slams into his chest painfully, and his mind replays the last few moments.

He'd come to say goodnight. That's all. She'd opened the door in her lace nightgown ( _don't stare_ ), and he had wandered in- strike one.

They'd talked, and she'd smiled at him so softly, with such _affection_ , and she looked so beautiful- strike two.

Then his eyes had locked on hers, and they were staring at each other, and his pulse had picked up, and just _looking_ at her like this was too much, far too much for him to handle, he was trying so hard to _fight_ it, but the lock on _those emotions_ burst open-

Strike three.

He'd slammed her up against the wall, earning a frightened gasp from her pretty, full lips.

Terrified cerulean met dark, intense sapphire.

His hands cupped her face, her skin smooth to the touch, her golden hair lightly brushing against his fingertips.

And he kissed her.

 _Len kissed Rin._

 _His own vulnerable, beautiful sister._

Her lips melted against his own, and while Len's mind was screaming _stop, you idiot!_ , his body was yelling back _keep going!_ She tasted sweet, oh so sweet, and it was intoxicating, and his entire body was reacting to hers fiercely, and he just wanted to keep kissing her, keep _touching_ her-

Which led to his moment of clarity, and the abrupt end of the forbidden kiss.

"R-Rin, I- I'm sorry-!" He stumbles over the words, taking another step back in disbelief and horror. "I-"

"You kissed me." It's not a question.

Len lets out a strained noise. "Rin-"

He cuts off as she walks to him, her captivating gaze glued to his expression. Slowly, hesitantly, her fingers reach up and brush along the side of his startled face.

"Len…" His name graces her lips.

Then she's kissing him, and his mind is going into overdrive, and it's like she's flipped a non-reversible switch. His mouth moves of its own accord, and his hands slip down to her waist, pulling her to him as Rin's fingers tangle in his ponytail, loosening it.

"Rin, if we keep this up-" Len's sanity tries to prevail.

"I don't care" Is her heated answer, silencing him once more.

His attempts to halt the oncoming storm of passion begin to fade, and instead, he throws himself into it, pressing Rin to the wall once more and letting his mouth and hers meld together, his fingers entwining with hers. Even as his mind cries for the wrongful sin they're committing, he doesn't care.

 _Damn him for loving her._

* * *

A/N: *blushes a deep scarlet* Um. Uh. *flails around for proper words.*

I... I really hope you... _enjoyed_... this one.

I liked writing it... Um.

Leave a review if you want, telling me what you think. *shifts eyes nervously*

~Disclaimer~ I.. Um.. don't own Rin and Len, and if I did... this would probably be canon.


	47. Longing

**47\. Longing**

Rin's heart is going a mile a minute.

For the first time ever, she's on an _actual date._

Her eyes cautiously flick to the cute boy sitting beside her. The sweet blonde is unhesitating as he devours his fruity ice cream cone.

Rin, however, can barely eat hers, though she forces herself to. She's far too nervous.

The night's been going wonderfully. Len took her to go see an action movie with a romantic side plot, and he had slowly taken her hand in his, effectively causing a rush of excitement. She was almost positive he was going to kiss her then.

Instead, he had reached over for the popcorn.

 _Disappointing…_

Then, after that, they stopped and played arcade games. Len won enough tickets to buy her a giant stuffed panda, (which is _so_ adorable), and when she was thanking him, their eyes caught.

He had leaned down, and…

...Told her she had a piece of corn left in her teeth.

Rin frowns. Okay, so maybe it's going _mostly_ okay. Even though she's having fun, it's missing something.

She wants him to kiss her.

"U-um, Len?" She speaks slowly, fidgeting beside him awkwardly. One hand is holding her melting ice cream, the other is being held by his own.

"Hmm?" He responds, looking at her. "Something wrong?"

"W-Well-" She turns bright red.

He blinks. "Are you okay?" He wonders, looking puzzled by her expression.

"I- well, that is-" Rin lets out a puff of frustrated air.

"Rin-?"

She looks him in the eye and, with her face afire, says, "Aren't you… um… going to kiss me?"

Len blinks. "You… want me to?"

 _How dense can he get?!_

"No, n-never mind!" Rin says, looking away, upset. "Forget I said anything…"

She feels his hand release hers, and then his fingers under her chin, turning her to look at him. Suddenly his face is in close proximity to hers, and her breath catches in her throat.

Slowly, he leans in and she closes her eyes, her heart beating furiously like a bird trying to escape her chest. His banana-scented breath comes near, and she turns deep scarlet. _Finally…!_

Rin freezes when she feels his lips graze her cheek. Her eyes snap open.

Len pulls away, grinning. "There." He looks so proud of himself.

Her mouth is open in shock, her brain working to process what just happened. Then-

" _You're such an idiot!_ "


	48. Tender

**48\. Tender**

Rin's stirring a large pot on the stove, a dirty apron tied around her waist.

 _I hope I don't mess this up._

She purses her lips as she remembers earlier, when she'd arrived here. At her friend Len's house. She'd come because he hadn't arrived at school, and she'd brought him the day's assignment.

It had taken Len forever to answer the door, and when he did, Rin had been shocked to see him coated in sweat, his blonde hair undone and messy. His face was a brilliant red, and he had leaned against the door for support.

 _Totally sick, and he hadn't told anyone._ Len could be pretty stubborn that way, preferring to keep his problems to himself.

Not today. Rin had pushed right past him and declared war on his illness. No way was she going to just leave him to fend it off himself.

Now, he's resting in his room, and she's attempting to make edible soup. She's not the best at cooking, but under these circumstances, Rin would do her best to make Len feel well again.

"Rin…?"

She turns to see the exhausted boy peeking around the kitchen corner. He wanders in, ruffling his hair with his slim fingers. "What are you doing…?" His words are slow, and his voice is hoarse from soreness.

"Making soup for you to get better. What are _you_ doing up?" She demands, returning to her diligent stirring.

"Heard noises…" He mumbles, coming near and looking over her shoulder at the yellow broth. "Is that… chicken noodle…?"

She nods. "Yes. Now go back to bed, it'll be ready soon-"

Rin pauses in her stirring as a heavy weight lands on her shoulder. Her eyes trail to the mass of blonde hair brushing against the side of her neck. Len sighs against her shirt.

"...Thanks, Rin." He says quietly. "You didn't have to… But, thanks anyway."

Rin blushes slightly. "That's… what friends are for, right?" She says, raising a hand and tenderly brushing away his hair. "To take care of each other."

Len lets out a thin chuckle. "Yeah. I'll make sure to return the favor."

He moves away from her, and for some odd reason she almost misses the pressure on her shoulder. "I've got a serious headache… I'm going to lie back down."

"Yeah, take some aspirin and go back to bed." Rin says. "I'll come in soon with some of this."

"'Kay." He sounds like a small child, and she hears him shuffle back to his room.

Rin turns after he's gone and stares in the place he had been standing just moments before.

Slowly, an affectionate smile spreads across her face, and she returns to her soup-making


	49. Hard

**49\. Hard**

Len's gloved hands slam into the heavy bag in front of him, making it sway back and forth wildly as he batters it. Sweat runs down his face, drenching his clothes, but he doesn't care.

He voices strained noises as he attacks the punching bag. Len lets out all his anger, his frustration, his confusion.

His hands hurt so much, and it's been forever since he's taken a break, but he keeps seeing idiot Kaito Shion's face in his mind, along with the sweet expression of his crush, Rin. He sees the other boy taking hold of Rin's hand, and it fuels his body to keep going.

 _If only I wasn't such a failure._

His hands connect once more.

 _If only I wasn't such a coward._

Len knows he'll have raw knuckles after this.

 _If only it wasn't so hard to confess._

He sees the glinting, intentioned gaze of the bluenette toward Rin, and he releases a cry of anguish, slamming both fists into the bag at once.

 _If only…_

Len drops to the ground, panting. He frowns at the cement under him.

 _If only I had it in me to even talk to her._

 _Why is it… so hard…?!_


	50. Rebirth

**50\. Rebirth**

A blonde girl wearing a poofy white bow slowly opens her eyes.

A shadowed face greets her. "Hello. Do you know your name?"

"I am… CV-02, Rin Kagamine." She answers mechanically. It's strange, she feels as if she's said this name before, but she doesn't remember anything… She has no memories. Rin feels stiff, uncertain. _Her name is Rin?_

"Very good," The man before her muses, looking over his clipboard. "Your voice is tuned well, and your body movements are no longer jerky. Good, good…" He mumbles to himself.

Rin looks down at herself, at her yellow, black and white schoolgirl uniform. She doesn't remember putting it on. She doesn't remember anything. Why…? Is she Rin? Who is she…? And why can't she remember anything at all…? Yet, Rin feels as if everything is as familiar as it is unknown. As if she knows, deep in her mind, what she's forgetting, but just can't access it.

"Good!" The man's glasses flash. "Ah, I almost forgot. Rin, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Mechanically, Rin looks in the direction he's pointing, and her eyes widen.

A boy who looks much the same as Rin is staring back at her. His eyes mirror her own; in fact, everything about him mirrors her. And for some strange reason, _Rin knows him_. Seeing him standing before her, she recognizes him, but she just _can't remember his name_.

Images flash through her mind, confusing her; a paper plane in his hand, and the saddest look on his face. Him, dressed in a suit and serving her brioche. Him holding a long sword, his eyes bluer than the ocean. Falling snow, and raspy breaths beside him. A beautiful rainbow crystal, a panda, and his smile.

Even more confusing is when her eyes flow suddenly with tears, endlessly dripping down her face. She can't stop looking at him. Rin doesn't know whose memories these are ( _Are they hers? Or someone else's?_ ) but she knows him. Pain strikes through her chest, and she's so… _happy_ to see him, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. These feelings, these memories, she doesn't know them, but at the same time, she _does_. She knows him, and knows that these memories- _her_ memories, her past( _s?_ ) are connected to him. But, who-?

The man smiling in front of them clears his throat.

"Rin, allow me to introduce you to…"

* * *

A/N: Oh wow, guys, I actually made it to 50! Halfway there! *fist pumps happily* Thanks to everyone for the 4,000+ views to this, I've never had that many views on a story, ever. It warms my heart. I'm also incredibly happy with my 25 reviews. You're all beautiful, amazing people. Read on!

Ah, also, I'm only uploading one chapter today, and only one the next update as well. Then, back to the regular two per update, 'kay? Super busy this week, sorry!

~Disclaimer~ I own the tears of my readers only, nothing more. ._.


	51. Amused

**51\. Amused**

Rin opens her front door, dropping her bag onto the ground in her excitement. Even a month after getting him, she's still not over the arrival of her very own Vocaloid, Len.

"Len? Where are you?" Usually the blonde is waiting in the doorway, or he's walked her home. His absence is a bit disconcerting.

"Miss Rin, I'm in here!" His disembodied voice echoes from another room.

She follows the odd sounds he's making, noting that something smells a bit odd. _Burnt, maybe?_

 _Also… what's wrong with the carpet…?_ It keeps making odd noises under her feet. She pauses, reaching down and pressing her fingers into the thick fabric. She recoils upon contact. _It's… soaking wet?!  
_  
"Len, why is-" She enters the room, and a horrified gasp rips from her throat.

The ponytail-wearing boy is standing the middle of her living room. In one hand, he has her garden hose, which is pouring water out into the floor. In the other, he has a bottle of soap.

And _him!_ Len himself is drenched, his outfit dripping and covered in suds. His hair damply sticks to his face, but he's grinning.

"Good to see you, Miss Rin!" He says cheerfully.

Rin takes a moment to recover. "Len, _what are you doing?!_ "

Len's smile falters. "Hmm?" He looks down. "Oh. Well, I always see you doing household chores, and I thought I'd help you today. I've cleaned the floor, and I've also made you dinner!" He says happily.

 _That explains the smell…_

Rin stares at Len, trying to think of a way to even begin to comprehend his actions. She takes in his soggy self, and the smile on his face…

...And fights to stifle laughter that bubbles up from nowhere. She doubles over, her shoulders shaking, while Len looks at her strangely.

"Miss Rin…?" He starts.

She _was_ going to reprimand him, but Rin can't bear to do it. It's just so _funny,_ as well as cute, that she can't help but be amused.

Instead of scolding him, she mirrors his previous smile.

"Come on, Len. Let's get you cleaned up."


	52. Broken

**52\. Broken**

' _Goodbye.'_

Rin sits lifelessly in her backyard, on the porch, and gazes out without really seeing. Her heart doesn't feel like it exists; is she even alive? Is her heart beating, or did it stop when she heard him say that word?

' _Goodbye'_. A bittersweet farewell from the man she loved most. She can't bear to think of his name.

She can't even bring herself to cry. It was so sudden, so mind-numbingly instant, that she can't even really comprehend it.

"Meow~"

Rin's dull blue eyes trail down to her cat, Hikari, then narrow when she sees something in the mouth of her little baby. "Hikari? Honey, what do you have there…?" She says, reaching down and plucking the thin red cloth from her feet.

Her fingers tighten as she realizes what it is. Red ribbon. The same red ribbon that…

" _Here, Rin."_

" _Eh? What's in your hand?"_

" _See this ribbon? I want you to keep it. It's a sign that we're tied by the red thread of fate. Nothing can separate us."_

" _Nothing at all?"_

" _Nothing. I promise."_

Wet splotches drip onto the cloth, and the tears that had been hiding away finally reveal themselves. Hoarse sobs wrack her body, and Hikari jumps up and curls into her lap, settling into a comforting, furry white ball.

"Len…" Rin utters his name brokenly, clutching the ribbon in a deathgrip. "Len, why…?"

As her master weeps over her broken heart, Hikari snuggles close and purrs, lending her sorrowful human her support.

* * *

A/N: This is inspired by ' _Please, World'._


	53. Abused

**53\. Abused**

"Oh, my god. Rin, I'm- I'm so sorry."

His arms are embracing her, holding her tightly to him, but Rin just wants to get away, to run and hide from him. Instead of pushing him away, though, she lays there in shock, still feeling the coursing pain in her cheek.

Len had been acting odd lately. Stressed, uncontrolled, angry. He wouldn't tell her why, even though she's his wife. Rin had questioned him, tried and tried to figure out what was wrong.

Then, Len started really losing his temper.

The first time was very similar to this. She was concerned, asking him why he was avoiding her calls and not talking to her, demanding to understand why he was acting this way. Rin had never expected him to turn on her like he did, snapping faster than lightning.

It took one hit, and she was on the floor. Sharp thorns in her collarbone, from where he had slammed his fist into her unsuspecting body. Seconds after he'd realized what he'd done, he had cradled her to his chest and endlessly apologized, showing her the Len he used to be, making her wonder what was real and what wasn't.

That wasn't the last time.

This same process kept occurring. Bruises littered her skin, cuts appeared that she had to explain away. She didn't want to blame him; she loved him, but inside she was terrified of what he would do next. Could he _kill_ her? No, he still loved her, right? Right? Or did he...? Nothing made sense anymore, and she found herself thrown into inner turmoil, not sure whether to leave him, or to wait out this phase. If it _was_ a phase.

"Rin, please forgive me, I- I'm so sorry-" Len pleading with her forcefully, his hands tightly holding her to him, as if he's afraid she'll fly away.

Something in her mind snaps, and she realizes this isn't just some phase. Finally, she realizes that this will never end. Something is wrong, and she can't stay and fix it. She'd be risking her well-being, her own life.

"Let go." It isn't a request. The tone is cold, and Len leans back in confusion.

"Rin-?" He's even more startled when she shoves him roughly away, jumping to her feet. Her face stings like thousands of hornets have stung her, but she doesn't care. She has to go. Rin can't do this anymore. She loves him, but staying would mean always hurting, always wondering why and what she did wrong. Rin can't deal with it any longer.

Without looking back, Rin leaves him sitting on the ground, not letting him see her tears as the door slams closed between them.


	54. Tranquil

**54\. Tranquil**

With others, it's loud, hectic, crazy.

Relaxation is nowhere to be found. Len can't understand his own thoughts when he's around the whole gang. Meiko will be in a drunken stupor, Kaito and Miku will fight over who eats the last of the ice cream (usually in a World's Dancehall-type battle), and Luka and Gakupo will bicker over his obsession with eggplants.

But with her, with Rin, it's serene.

She just sits and talks to him, or they just be together, and it's calming, sweet, tranquil. He can relax with her.

With Rin, he feels a deep sense of peace.


	55. Composed

**55\. Composed**

Len Kagamine has always been a social individual.

Extremely expressive, he's known for basically wearing his heart on his sleeve. He laughs and smiles frequently, loses his temper if pushed too far, cries at sad movies.

So, having been this way all his life, you'd understand why he'd find the cold, impassive Rin Kamine interesting.

She never smiles. She keeps her deep blue eyes trained on her desk or books at all times, barely looking up. Her voice is quiet, and she rarely engages another in conversation. She doesn't cry or laugh or do anything to indicate she has any actual emotions. Almost robot-like.

Intrigued by this, he's tried many, many times to get her to smile, but the composed teenager absolutely refuses, instead giving him dirty, annoyed looks. Still, he doesn't give up, and his feelings grow for the distant blonde.

One day, he gets up the courage to ask her out. Striding to her and bowing, he says, "Please, Rin! I would be incredibly happy if you'd go out with me!"

He waits in silence a few minutes, still not looking at her. Only when he hears a faint giggle does he turn his gaze back to her.

Her hand is to her mouth, and Len can see the corners of her mouth turned upwards, Rin trying desperately to stop the odd laughter. He's incredulous; her laugh sounds… really cute.

When she smiles and surprisingly agrees, he sees the mask of the impassive girl begin to break apart.

* * *

A/N: Such... fluff...

I hope you're all still having fun reading these! Slowly, I can feel my mind drifting away on the waves of insanity with each drabble I write... So I seriously hope you're enjoying the products of my craziness.

Thanks to my lovely guests, your reviews seriously make my day. I also think Lalala will like the next chapter I update... ;)

Read on, and thanks! Leave a review if you like!

~Disclaimer~ I only own the fluff I give out, nothing more.


	56. Glad

**56\. Glad**

"Hey, Rin. Here."

"Eh?"

Rin stares blankly at the small box her older brother is holding in front of himself, her eyes absorbing the yellow heart-shaped box.

"What's it for?" Rin asks in confusion.

Len blushes. "W-White day. Remember?"

She blinks, and then her face turns scarlet.

Somehow, she'd managed to forget ever giving him that box of chocolate-covered bananas for Valentine's, only a month ago, as she never thought he'd actually give her something in return.

"You- you actually got me-?" She starts in disbelief.

He nods. "Y-yeah. Hurry up and open it," Len urges.

Speechless, she pulls the lid off of it, and a smile makes its way to her face.

A citrine necklace lays inside, sparkling up at her. "Oh, it's beautiful, Len." She gushes.

"I-I'm glad you like it," He says, red embarrassment flushing his cheeks. "Here, let me help you put it on."

Rin bobs her head in assent, and Len takes the necklace, stepping behind her and pulling the thin chain around her neck, his fingertips gently brushing her skin. Her face heats up even more. _Thank goodness he can't see._

Rin hears the clasp click, and turns her head to say her thanks. However, her words die in her throat.

Len had just been about to kiss her cheek, but because she had moved so suddenly, his lips graze the corner of hers, tender and completely accidental( _?!)_. Both siblings' eyes widen, and Len takes a step back, nervously scratching the back of his head and refusing to look at her. As mortified as she is, she can't help but think he looks adorable.

Len offers her a small, sincere smile, still looking away.

"H-Happy White Day, Rin."

And suddenly, Rin's rather glad she went to the trouble of making him a Valentine's gift.

* * *

A/N: This is a continuation of 'Agitation', which is chapter 42 if you just skipped through and found this. 


	57. Stress

**57\. Stress**

The events of the day often take their toll on Len. From pressing tests, to malicious students, to teachers plagued with favoritism, and strenuous school activities- they pile onto his shoulders like hefty weights. Sometimes, he wants to tear out his own hair to relieve just a small portion of the building stress.

Yet, he waits. Through the rude remarks, ever-changing grade levels, he sits patiently and waits until he can get home.

When he finally arrives, the first thing Len does is go to his bedroom. No longer can he delay his favorite pastime.

Removing the thin blanket from over his beloved easel, he begins again on another of his works.

Delicately, he draws her eyes. A deep, cerulean blue, portraying sweetness and gentle affection. Her lips are decorated in a light shade of red, suiting her beautifully pale and unmarred face perfectly. Soft, straw-colored bangs fall just over one eye, giving her an almost seductive look even though her expression speaks of her innocence.

A girl. You'd think that, by the way he knows every detail to her figure, Len is close to her, but that would be wrong. In reality, Len has never, ever met her. The girl has no name, and unfortunately, the young painter has never lain eyes on her.

And yet, he feels she's familiar. He finds her in his dreams, taking his breath away and unwittingly stealing his heart, and when he awakens, she's gone as if she were of thin air.

So, he draws her. Countless portraits of the nameless girl litter his room. Despite not knowing her, just seeing her face is enough to ease his anxiety.

The stressfulness of the day nearly forgotten, Len smiles, tenderly dabbing more color to her cheeks.

He can see her smiling back at him.


	58. Serenity

**58\. Serenity**

He was a selfish prince. Faced with false expressions, whispered insults, lies covered in sweet syrup, Len couldn't help but yearn for what he pretended to have, but never grasped.

She was a frail young girl. Trapped in a tower with only old maids for company, she idled away each day, hoping that in time, she'd have someone to talk and spend time with.

Together, as they met through a single, insignificant mirror, their wishes came true. In each other they found solace; their fingers were separated only by a thin sheet of glass, yet just that closeness became enough for them. As long as they could be with each other, in the other's presence, nothing else mattered.

Foreheads connected, hands placed neatly over each other's. Eyes that never seem to break contact, and smiles softly exchanged.

Even with their ever-changing fates, they find a calming sense of serenity together.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by ' _Magical Mirror/Mirror's Magic'_


	59. Colorful

**59\. Colorful**

"Rin!"

The girl being called to reluctantly turns around, facing the enthusiastic boy behind her. He pants for a moment, catching his breath from running.

Rin stares at him, unsure how to feel. For the last month, Len Kagamine hasn't left her alone. He's a bit of a goofball, as well as very blunt. ' _Go out with me, Rinny!'_ He had said only two days after they met. She blushes, remembering. She'd turned him down, but he continuously pursued her, claiming he'd marry her, and he even wanted three kids! Honestly! They're only _fourteen!_ Though… Lately, she hasn't minded his presence as much as she used to...

"H-Hi, Rin," Len says, grinning at her as he straightens up.

"Len, were you following me?" She asks, narrowing her blue eyes at him suspiciously.

His cheeks darken. "Well, not _exactly..._ " Len mutters. "I just saw you walking home, so, uh... I have something to give you."

Rin's annoyance fades a bit, replaced with surprise as he produces a small box. "You bought me a present?" She wonders.

He nods, still scarlet. "Y-Yeah…"

She takes the pretty box and opens it tentatively, her eyes widening. "Len, this is…!"

Inside, a brightly gleaming gem sits cozily embedded in white fluff. As the sunlight hits it, thousands of colors flash, brilliant and beautiful. She lets in a sudden breath at the sight.

"I see you looking at it, every day when you go home…" Len says sheepishly, obviously happy with her shocked reaction. "You really like rainbow quartz, huh? So, I thought… maybe…"

Rin looks at him, and one of the first real smiles she's ever given him shines as bright as the quartz. "I really like it," She tells him gratefully. "Thank you, Len."

His flustered but glad expression is oddly cute to her.

* * *

A/N: Based off of ' _Suki Kirai'_

*Writes future drabble, nearly gags cause it's so fluffy and cheesy*

So, guys, I won't update tomorrow and possibly not the next day, because I have some family visiting and I rarely get to see them, so please forgive me for a short absence! I will leave you with these until I return with another update! I really hope you like! (Also I hope you don't mind the similarities in this to chapter 56-Glad, because I had already written this one beforehand and I didn't want to change it soooo ._.)

Special thanks to all ym lovely guests, your reviews are awesome and make my day! Thanks to everyone else, too, I feel so loved!

I may have some special news in the future about my drabbles, so stay tuned!

Leave a review if you want, I'd really appreciate it!

~Disclaimer~ I own ideas, fluff sweeter than cotton candy, and a truckload of feels. Nothing more.


	60. Coping

**60\. Coping**

For weeks after that horrible day, Len was unable to speak.

It happened so fast. Everyone knew it was coming, that because of her illness, death was inevitable. Everyone but he had already made peace with the fact that eventually, Rin was going to pass away.

Len was in the worst condition at her time of death. He was _with_ her. She was smiling, talking, walking around with him outside their house. They had been enjoying the snow, one of Rin's favorite things.

He had only turned away for a moment.

When he looked back at her, she had fallen into the snow, that happy smile still etched on her lips. He'd ran to her side, but it was far too late.

Rin was gone.

Now, Len sits at his table listlessly. In his hands is the tear-stained, beautiful ribbon she always wore. Alone, he remembers how much a part of his life Rin was.

She wouldn't want him to mourn her forever. In fact, she'd probably be angry he was moping for so long. Rin always wanted him to smile for her.

Len knew that he'd do it, for her sake. He'd learn to cope with her death, to remember her and not cry. Just for her.

He wished that he'd been brave enough to tell her how much he loved her.

His eyes catch sight of his most cherished picture of the two of them, and he stares brokenly at her cheerful face.

God, how he _misses_ her.

* * *

A/N: Based on 'Soundless Voice'.


	61. Boisterous

**61\. Boisterous**

"Move _faster,_ Len! You're so freakin' slow!"

"Hold on, Rin, I'm gonna lose you in the crowd!"

Being pulled relentlessly through the heavy throngs of festival goers by a far too enthusiastic blonde girl, Len tries to not knock into anybody and keep his arm attached at the same time.

"We're almost there! I swear, Len, if I miss my opportunity to be part of the contest, I'm going to _destroy every banana in your house._ " Rin threatens.

Right before Len is about to let loose some colorful words, they finally arrive. In front of them, a few teens are lined up for the singing competition, one of them warbling a terrible rendition of 'World's End Umbrella'.

Len stares, feeling his heart rise into his throat. _Singing in front of so many people…_ Len hadn't signed up for the massive audience. Maybe she'd let him support her from the sidelines instead of making him do the duet?

Too much to hope for. Impatiently, Rin drags him to the diminished line. He can tells she's nervous, and even though he's still a bit peeved at her, he squeezes her hand reassuringly.

They wait only a few minutes more before their turn is up. Rin tells them the song name, and the two get up on stage, the music beginning not long after.

He swallows, blinking rapidly. _Rin and the things she drags me into…_ He thinks with a frown.

" _Once a long time ago in a family brave and bold, the siblings were really close…_ "

Rin's nervousness from earlier seems to dissipate with each word she sings, her high but controlled voice fitting the words and the attitude of the song incredibly well. He's almost taken aback by her energy.

Len joins in, and the two play the parts of the bickering, one-upping siblings. Len's voice blends with Rin's, and he can feel her energetic, all-out singing rub off on him, encouraging him and easing him into the song until the words almost seem to emanate from his chest.

They finish the fun, upbeat song, and as the final chords end, the two friends are startled by the raucous sound of the entire audience clapping. Rin turns deep red, but a sweet smile settles on her face. Len rubs the back of his head, feeling embarrassed but glad she seems so happy.

Then she turns and looks at him, her blue eyes shining under the stage lights, and he realizes how bright she is. Like she's made up of the energy she exudes.

"We did it, Len!" She yells happily over the noisy crowd.

He grins. He can feel it; he's shining just like Rin, _because_ of her.

"Yeah, we did!"

* * *

A/N: Lyrics are from the English, singable version of 'Childish War'.


	62. Placid

**62\. Placid**

Rin sits silently on a pile of emerald green grass. Beside her, a still pond reflects the powder blue sky above.

Leaning on her hands, she pushes herself until she can see into the clear surface of the water. Her impassive face stares back at her.

The longer she keeps her eyes trained on the reflection, the more they deceive her; the short blonde hair brushing her shoulders becomes longer and pulled back. The light blue eyes become deeper, more intense, and she jerks away, terrified.

The emotionless face of the boy in the water contorts in pain. His mouth opens, but no sound escapes. No, he- _she_ is incapable of making any sound at all. Her voice is nonexistent, and all she can emit is a choked gasp.

Breaking the peace, her hand slaps through the water, effectively destroying the visage of the boy she's tried so hard to forget.


	63. Tired

**63\. Tired**

Kaito can't take it anymore. Giving the tealette in front of him a hard look, he frowns. "Miku, why do you keep giggling?"

The twintail lets out another high-pitch chuckle. "Oh, Kaito~" She says cheerfully, "You'd have to see why for yourself."

"What?" For the last twenty minutes, ever since she'd come in the room, Miku has been holding her hand over her mouth, possibly remembering something funny. Yet, she'd otherwise kept silent. "Oh, and hey, where did Rin and Len go?"

Miku jumps from her seat and grips his hand, tugging him up forcefully. "Come on, Kaito. You'll have to be quiet and just see," She says mysteriously, confusing the bluenette even more.

She yanks him through the hall and to the game room. Stopping at the closed door, she presses a finger to her lips to keep him quiet and slowly pushes it open.

Kaito peers inside, and takes in what Miku's been so happy about; on the couch facing the TV screen, the two blondes are side by side. Rin's head is laying on Len's collar, and his cheek is lightly sitting on the top of her bow. Both are knocked out.

Putting two and two together, Kaito glances at the excited tealette. "So, wait, does this mean they confessed already? Because it's about freakin' time-"

"No, silly!" Miku shakes her head roughly. "I don't think it went that far yet, sadly, but isn't it just so cute~? They're so perfect together!" She gushes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kaito shrugs. "But what's so important about _this_?"

Miku pouts at his lack of interest. "When you fall in love, you'll understand," she says, shaking her head at him.

Looking one last time into the room at the sleeping pair, Miku quietly closes the door with a soft click.


	64. Bliss

**64\. Bliss**

"I thought a first kiss was supposed to be mind-blowing," Rin says one night to her blonde best friend, who looks up from his PSP in surprise. Brushing her own flaxen bangs out of her eyes, Rin bites her lip. "Like, it's supposed to be really long and be amazing and stuff, right?"

A little weirded out by her subject choice, Len doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't need to, at least, because Rin keeps talking. "I always thought your first kiss was supposed to be all magic and fireworks with the person you love. It's what fairytales always taught me. But, I guess it was wrong, because my first kiss sucked," She says sourly.

Len blinks, feeling the slightest bit of jealousy well in his chest. "You- you had your first kiss?"

"Mm-hmm." Rin nods. "Piko took it from me yesterday. We were talking, and he just kinda did it without any warning at all. He bumped into my nose, and his lips were cold because we were eating ice cream. And it only lasted a second, 'cause then I punched him."

"Oh. Well…" Len rubs the back of his head. "I'm… sorry to hear that-"

"But then I thought, what about the second kiss?" Rin interrupts."Maybe my second kiss would be better."

"Huh?" Len blinks at her, and realizes her face has become close to his. He starts to redden. "Wha-"

"Hey, Len. Kiss me." She says seriously.

" _What?_ " His jaw drops.

"Just do it." Rin urges.

"W-w, I- uh…" Len swallows hard. "I- I guess, f-fine…"

Unsure, he slowly leans over, trying not to seem like a ball of nerves. Rin closes her eyes, and after hesitating a second, Len allows his lips to meet hers.

It's just skin softly brushing against skin, gentle and tentative and strangely nice. Having never kissed anyone before, Len hopes that he isn't making a fool of himself. His mind works overtime, because he's kissing _Rin_ of all people. As if he expected _her_ to be the first girl he ever kissed. Not that he hadn't thought about it before, but…

It feels right, though. He's not exactly sure what she's thinking, but he somehow feels those fireworks in his mind.

He lets their mouths move together for a moment before pulling away, his face cherry red. He's beyond embarrassed, and he finds that looking at her has become much more difficult than before. "S-so, was it everything you wanted?" Len asks, looking away and crossing his arms, trying not to sound hopeful that the answer would be yes.

Rin, her face colored a deep scarlet, touches her lips tenderly with one hand and smiles.

"...Yeah. It was perfect."

* * *

A/N: This one is one of my favorites~. *Slowly weaves more cotton-candy-fluff stories.*

I hit 40 reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks guys, it means a lot! I love you all~!

Anyway, I better get back to work so you have more to read and enjoy. Still, thanks forever! Read on!

Leave a review if you like, I really, really appreciate it.

~Disclaimer~ I own cute fluff, awkward kiss scenes, sad death scenes, but unfortunately not a Vocaloid. Yet.


	65. Neglect

**65\. Neglect**

A young, blonde orphan girl plops down onto a patch of dried grass, letting out a small yawn.

Her brother, Len, joins her, sitting crosslegged beside her and gazing out at the bright stretch of ocean before them. He rubs his hands together, feeling the chill of the oncoming cold evening through his tattered clothing.

Rin rubs her eyes, feeling exhausted from moving all day. "Do we have any food, Len?" She asks, pouting.

"Sorry… We ate what we had earlier this morning." He says apologetically. "I couldn't find anything else…"

She sighs heavily. "Oh…"

Silence follows. The sun touches the edge of the water, beginning to slowly disappear, casting rays of orange flame across the rolling waves.

"Len… do you think we'll ever have a home?" Rin asks quietly, her voice small.

Her brother glances at her, taking in her frail frame thoughtfully. "...Yeah. One day." He says after a moment of consideration. "Really soon, even. I'll make sure of it."

"No matter where that home is… Will we always be able to be together, just like now?" Rin asks, her dulled blue eyes looking at him, showing how much she's had to grow up even though she's barely past eight.

The twelve year old doesn't hesitate to answer her. "Of course. We'll stick together forever," he says, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Quiet falls once more, but it's comfortable, and the two poor siblings gaze out at the brilliant sun vanishing below the viridian ocean's waves.


	66. Fine

**66\. Fine**

" _I'm fine."_

Those words fall from her lips without any regret, dripping false, gentle honey laced with bitter and dangerous, yet invisible poison.

" _I'm fine, please don't worry about me."_

" _There's nothing wrong, really. I'm fine, I promise."_

Repeatedly, she finds herself echoing that word. _Fine._ She puts up her front, completed with her 'sincere' smile, and pretends nothing's wrong, even when it feels like her world is falling apart.

She's not sure why she doesn't try to confide in her friends about her problems. It would burden them, she would reason. It's not worth making them upset.

But… Even so… Even though she doesn't want to bother them, to make them worry, she wishes she would. Maybe they could help? Maybe they would find a way to fix everything?

Yet, she finds no solace in their company, having to keep everything away from everyone in fear…

...Except for Len.

Her friend of many years is the only one she loses her mask for. Only when she's with him does she allow herself to cry. Her excuses, the words 'I'm fine', have no effect on him, because he knows, he _understands._ With him, she can let go of her fake optimism, and Len listens without judging her or making her feel worse. When she cries, he comforts her; when she laughs, he laughs with her.

With no one but him, Rin can entrust every emotion, good and bad, and know that they- and she herself- are protected and cared for.


	67. Question

**67\. Question**

Fidgeting at the table, Rin's fingers play at the edge of her lace dress, a smile plastered to her face.

Across from her, laughing handsomely and talking in the voice she loves so, is her boyfriend. Tonight, Len had vouched for taking her out to a fancy restaurant instead of just staying at home. It's become habit for the two of them to snuggle up on a couch and watch Netflix at night, so this is both a surprising and welcome change.

Taking a sip of her sweet iced tea, Rin glances around the restaurant. It is a bit strange he wanted to go this particular restaurant. He must've planned it out beforehand. Her mind wanders as to why. _We never really go out… Maybe he just wanted to try something new? He even bought me this really nice dress, though… Hmmm._

"Rin? You seem a bit out of it."

She snaps back to attention. Len is staring at her intently, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, sorry." She apologizes. "What were you saying?"

Len's trademark, good-natured half-smile appears, and he repeats his words from earlier. "I was just saying that I had a little something for you."

"A little-?"

He rises from his chair, and walks over to her side of the table. Her heart suddenly does a flip, and her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he bends down on one knee.

"Rin Kamine," He starts, and she feels her breathing stop as he pulls a small box from his pants pocket. "I've always loved you, and I always will. So…"

He blushes unexpectedly, and opens the velvet box to reveal the diamond ring inside. She gasps, her hands fluttering to her face.

"...Will you marry me, Rin? I promise I'll take care of you and treat you right."

Her eyes water, happiness and pleasant surprise and butterflies welling up. "Y-Yes!" She says, smiling so wide she's afraid she'll have permanent aches in her cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Rin throws her arms around his neck tightly, almost knocking the ring from his hands. He hugs her back just as forcefully, and she can feel his own happiness as he chuckles.

"Hey, Rin, since we're going to get married…" Len says, pulling away to look at her. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything," She answers.

"How many kids do you want? Three, or five?"

* * *

A/N: Ah, such fluff~. I really love writing out these, but... is it also weird I really enjoy writing out feely things as well? I love playing with your heartstrings~!

By the way, to the King of Ranting: This is the fluff I was talking about in an earlier chapter~.

Also, another reply, to the lovely Lalala: I know, I can't believe I've come so far! I'm just so happy I've managed to keep up and write all of these, which is a huge feat, haha. You're one of my most treasured readers, and I hope you'll come back and reread these whenever you need a dose of fluff or broken heart. It's thanks to great readers/reviewers like you I have been able to write like this! Anyway, don't worry, there's still 33 more drabbles on the way~!

To all the other silent/not so silent readers of mine, thanks for sticking around!

Read on!

~Disclaimer~ I own Lenny's shy proposal and Rin's surprise, but that's it.


	68. Energetic

**68\. Energetic**

"I- I don't think I can do it!"

"Come on, Rin, just a little further!"

Len stops beside the girl, as she fights for breath. Swiping his sweaty bangs from his face, he coaxes her once more. "Rin, we can make it."

"I- I don't think I c-can." Rin swallows hard, suddenly looking like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry, Len. I promised I'd run this race with you, but I don't think-"

"Hey. None of that," Len says sharply. "Rin."

"Hrm?" She looks at him through tears.

"Remember what I said? We'll finish this race together." Len reminds her. "I'm not ending this thing without you, Rin. Come on, you can do it. I believe in you, you know?" He says.

Rin takes a deep breath, about to argue. "But-"

He takes her hand tenderly. "Rin, let's do this. We've done so much together, this little race is nothing, right?"

She pauses, and then smiles. "Yeah… Yeah, you're right." She squeezes his hand. "Okay. I... I think I can do it."

Len grins. "Alright. Let's go!"

Tugging her along, the two runners sprint off towards the finish line, hand in hand. Oddly, Rin seems to have renewed energy, almost surpassing him.

When they hit the finish line- far behind the others, but not paying that any mind- Rin squeals and hugs him happily, effectively toppling him over.

"We ought to do this again!" She says, giggling down at him.

Len laughs, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Sure thing."


	69. Noble

**69\. Noble**

Sitting beside a small fire, Len and his fallen queen rest quietly next to one another. Her delicate head is placed softly on his shoulder, and he can hear her deep, even breathing.

Only a few days ago, she was willing to give up breathing. His beautiful, kind Queen Rin was willing to give up her kingdom and her life for peace between the warring countries. She cared so much for the wellness of her people, that she would sacrifice everything.

" _Please, for my sake… Smile."_

Rin had asked so little of her loyalist knight. She had aimed that falsely happy expression at him, and asked him to remember her with a smile.

To his utter disgust to remember, Len almost did.

Like the coward he was, he had almost allowed her to die.

Not long before her execution, Len had realized just how much she really meant to him. Surely, it must be wrong to fall for the queen you serve, but by then he was too far gone in his emotions to turn back.

Over a hundred men fought him as he raced to her side. Men he knew, men he had once befriended; bloody at his feet and at the mercy of his unforgiving blade. He had lost his arm, and his eye, but in the end it was all worth it.

Seeing her, a noose tied around her neck and that sweet, accepting look on her face, had almost done him in.

Rin had almost begged him to leave her.

Len had betrayed her wishes, and strongly refused, because he could _see it_ in her eyes. Rin didn't want to die.

Even with the fates of several countries hanging in the balance, Len made the final decision for them. Cutting her loose and holding her shaking form in his embrace, he ran with her, far from the execution, running away.

He turns his head to look at her now, as she lightly sleeps. His good hand reaches up and gently strokes her gold strands, noting how beautiful she looks even now. He knows how straining this is for her, having the full weight of many destroyed countries on her shoulders. Rin has tried to hide it from him behind her cheerfulness, but he knows her much too well.

Which is why he vowed to share her burdens, making them his own. He vowed to never leave her side, to protect her and serve her until the very end. He made a strong promise to her that day. No matter how battered his body becomes, how frail his mind turns, how tall the obstacles may be in their path...

...Always, he will be her noble, loyal knight.

* * *

A/N: Based on ' _Chivalry'_.

Wow, guys, I felt so loved reading your reviews! Like seriously, do you have any idea how much I appreciate it? You're all such sweet people! I couldn't ask for better readers~!

To the lovely Lalala: Now it's _you_ who made _me_ blush! That review literally lightened my entire day! I'm so glad to know you enjoy my stories so much that you reread them. I try my best, and I'm seriously glad you like what you've read. It means I'm doing pretty good, and _that_ means the world to me. Thank you so much for your kind review, it's one of the longest and best I've ever gotten. :)

To the amused Guest: Len can be pretty malicious when it comes to his cooking, eh? Hate to see what he does to the other vegetables... Thanks for reading~!

To the sweet OrangeBananas: 200 reviews is a dream of mine, haha. Maybe one day? I'm afraid 500 is a little- um. A _lot_ more than I could do, haha, but I'll keep writing one-shots and what not, and who _knows_ how many of those I'll create? Stick around, maybe? :) Thank you so much, and read on!

Thanks to everyone else for reading/reviewing~!

~Disclaimer~ I own Len's noble nature, and Rin's kindness. That is all~.


	70. Disgust

**70\. Disgust**

" _I can't imagine how twisted you'd have to be to fall in love with your own sibling. It's so gross to think about."_

" _Never in a million years would I ever kiss my sister!"_

" _Incest is disgusting. How can you think of your family that way?"_

Replaying in her head, Rin remembers all the comments her friends have made expressing their utter revulsion at the idea of incest.

 _Disgusting.  
_  
"Rin?"

She looks over at the boy laying in bed beside her. Her brother. He's wearing a concerned expression, his eyes- that so match her's in color- trained on her. His gold ponytail is gone, leaving his strands loose on the pillow.

"You haven't fallen asleep. Is something bothering you?" Len asks. "Are you afraid of the nightmares again?"

"Y-yeah…" Rin lies.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm here. I'll keep you safe," Len says, drawing close and pulling her to his chest protectively.

Rin snuggles close, inhaling his scent, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. _Stop, stop,_ she pleads with it, wishing she didn't feel like this, wishing that it was someone else, something else, anything but this.

 _Repulsive._

What ever happened to being just an annoying sister? How did it go from thinking of her brother as her role model and guardian, to wishing for something else, something forbidden and wrong and _disgusting?_

Her fingers grip his shirt, and Len hugs her tighter, thinking she's frightened by something, but in reality she just wants to be closer to him. He's oblivious, which is good, because if he knew about how sickening his younger sister's feelings are, he'd never forgive her. Sharing the same bed would be a distant memory. Sharing the same space? Unspeakable.

Clutching onto him as if for dear life, Rin clamps down on those horrible, confusing, revolting thoughts that rear up inside her like terrifying monsters, much scarier than any nightmare.

 _He can't know._

 _It's disgusting, wrong, unforgivable._

 _I'm his_ _sister_ _._

She buries her face in his shirt, tears threatening.

 _What do I do?_

 _I love him, but not like I should._

 _I'm_ _in_ _love with him._

 _Disgusting._

"Rin, is there something else on your mind?" Len asks her, and she finds herself looking up into those caring, handsome orbs that portray only sibling love. As if they'd show anything else.

 _He can't know. Ever._

Rin forces a smile, shaking her head slowly.

"...No. Nothing in particular."


	71. Lively

**71\. Lively**

Silently, Rin watches.

He moves fluidly, catching the rhythm and twining it around his being easily, as if born knowing the song's every beat. Lively and energetic, yet somehow sophisticated in his dancing.

She smiles as his sapphire eyes flicker her direction. He's been trying to get her attention all night, but hasn't made a move to come near.

Rin wouldn't mind dancing with him.

"Hey~" Her dance partner says, twirling her and looking a bit annoyed. "Who are you looking at?"

"No one-" She begins to answer, when a hand appears in her field of vision.

"Excuse me, but… May I?" The boy who dances so well. She can't help the smile that plays at her lips; he finally came around.

"Yes." She answers, leaving her partner looking irritated and instead taking the hand offered to her.

Together, they weave a beautiful melody with their bodies, their movements strangely coordinated despite never having danced with one another.

"You dance really well," Rin says offhandedly.

"So do you." He's blushing. It's rather cute.

"You were watching me, I noticed." She tells him, and he turns a brighter shade.

"How could I not?" He replies. "You're the most graceful dancer here."

It's her turn to burn red. "Thank you."

They continue dancing, and Rin rather likes how he leads them. They outshine the others by far.

"Do you dance with other girls like this?" She wonders.

"No. Only you," He responds.

"Oh? That's good to know." Rin says.

He spins her, and tips her over without warning, bowing low with her in his arms.

"Maybe we could dance together more often?" He asks, and a mischievous smile appears on his face.

Surprised, she takes a moment to muster a reply. But when she does, her grin matches his.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N: A bit based of ' _Discotheque Love_ '.

Also, thanks for the fifty reviews! You're all awesome and deserve many cookies~!


	72. Power

**72\. Power**

 _Flick._ Len's eye twitches irritably, and his fingers flip another page.

 _Flick._ He waits impatiently.

 _Flick._ He starts reading again.

 _Flick._ Teeth gritting together, Len fights back angry words, trying to keep his temper under control.

 _Flick._ He drops the book.

 _Flick._ That's it.

Len jumps from his seat and whirls to face the mischievous blonde behind him. Rin is giggling uncontrollably at this point, her hand on the wall and a playful smirk on her face.

Len throws his annoyance at her in words, no longer able to keep silent.

"Will you _please_ quit turning out the freakin' lights?!"


	73. Pity

**73\. Pity**

Rin growls angrily, ripping her notebook from her bookbag and walking toward the side of the bridge.

She's sick and tired of this. She can't keep staring at those written letters that detail so much. Her feelings toward her best friend, her inner turmoil at home. Entries upon entries, letters written to no one- maybe Len, her only friend? Maybe herself in the future? Who knows- because it makes her feel worse, makes her see everything she can't stand, reminds her. Like rubbing salt into a wound, she can't bring herself to hold onto it any longer.

With a noise of exertion, Rin throws the book over the side.

At the same time, a hand reaches out to grab it, but they're far too late, and the thick notebook plummets to its demise hundreds of feet below, in the ominous waves at the bottom.

"Man… It's a shame I didn't get to read all of the letters you wrote," She hears, and her head whips around to see Len standing beside her. His eyes are glowing, and pity emanates from his tone.

"What…? You read-?" She begins, but he shushes the red-faced Rin with a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry." Is all he says. Wrapping his arms around the stiff girl, he whispers into her ear.

"I guess, since I can't save the ones you threw away, you'll have to write me more of them. Kay~?"

Rin lets out a noise similar to that of an embarrassed, dying whale.

* * *

A/N: This one is kinda weird, but it's what hit me first when hearing this word. (I'm such an impulsive writer.) I kind of just let my creativity dole out whatever it wants to... Heh...

In response to the lovely Lalala: I'm glad you liked the new chapters! I feel if I couldn't portray the realistic sense of incest in my fics, I could not accurately write LenRin, haha. It's a pretty serious deal when you fall in love with your sibling, and it can be confusing and terrifying... Poor Rinny :|. Piriluk is a fabulous RinLen writer, and at the top of my list of favorite fanfiction authors~. If I were Rin, I would've ditched Kaito and Gakupo for Len, too. There's no way I'd pass up a chance to dance with my banana-loving angel, hahaha. I'm afraid you're right, there is feels coming, but I'm not going to ruin it and tell you where. I'll leave it to you to see it, so you can feel appropriately when the time comes. (Warning, though; be prepared, cause it may take you off guard.) I do have more fluff on the way, too, though! Speaking of a mixture of sad romance... I have a couple of those, too, you may like. You'll have to wait and see! Thank you for your beautifully long review, and read on!

I really love you all~! See you in the next update! *hugs and cookies for all*

~Disclaimer~ Rin's embarrassment and Len's confusing nature are all that I own.


	74. Humiliation

**74\. Humiliation**

"H-Hey, Gumi, I uh-" Len stutters, turning tomato red and darker with each passing second. "I- um, I really like you, so, would you go out with- _oof!_ "

The startled boy is unprepared for the unexpected kick to his lower stomach. Clutching his middle and doubling over, Len can only let out a thin, breathy gasp as the green-haired girl rolls her eyes at him.

"Haha, _no_." She says, shaking her head. "Nerd." After her well-thought-out insult, Gumi turns on her heel and walks away, leaving the boy and his bruised ego behind.

Humiliated and feeling like he'd rather be stung by eighty angry bees than facing rejection of this caliber, Len straightens up slowly.

"She rejected you, huh?"

He sees a familiar girl standing beside him. Len blushes with mortification. "Yeah…" He says sadly.

Rin nods, her short strands bobbing up and down. "I figured. Gumi isn't really one for dating, anyway. You tried." She says, patting him on the back.

"I guess... " He says, seeming pretty depressed.

"Hey, now, don't let one little rejection get you down. Come on, Len; I'll take you out for ice cream." Rin says cheerfully, trying to brighten him up a little.

Len looks at her smiling face, and can't help but feel a little better somehow. "Alright. Yeah." He relents, offering a smile and attempting to recover.

Rin grins ear-to-ear at him, shining brighter than the sun. "C'mon. I'll make you forget about her," She promises.

Strangely, Len wonders if she can.


	75. Imagination

**75\. Imagination**

"Picture it, Rin," Len says wistfully, his hand tightly wound around the blonde girl's. "One day, we'll have a big house of our own, and our kids can run around outside, right? We'll have a big lawn, and maybe a couple pets. You'll become that famous singer you always wanted to be, and I'll write all the best songs for you. It'll be so amazing. Our future is so bright, isn't it?" He smiles, his grip tightening on hers. "Can you imagine it as clearly as I can?"

"We'll have fun all the time, and I promise I'll always protect you and love you forever. I'll take care of you. It'll be so great..."

He's crying now, silver tears cresting down his pale cheeks, and he buries his face in the side of the hospital bed, refusing to let go of the unmoving girl.

"So _please_ , Rin! Please, _wake up!_ "

* * *

A/N: I told you guys to be prepared, hehehe...

Anyways I just wanna stop for a second and point out: HOLY ASDFGHJKL We're at chapter 75! I can't believe we've come this far... Only 25 more drabbles to go. Whoa. We're coming towards the end, people. It's almost bittersweet.

Thanks to everyone who has loyally reviewed my stories (CoughcoughTheKingOfRantingcoughcough) and everyone that has silently enjoyed them as well! I love you all so much!

Let's enter the final leg of this journey...

Read on!

~Disclaimer~ I own feels. Like, how can I hold this many feels, there are far too many for one person.


	76. Thankful

**76\. Thankful**

In Rin's life, she has many things to be thankful for.

The tangy sweetness of a perfectly ripe orange.

Kind, deep blue eyes.

A shoulder to cry on.

Really good RPGs.

A person to play them with.

...Hmm.

Smoothing back wild tufts of straw-colored hair, Rin smiles down at the person lying her lap. His even breathing is melodic in the quiet of her room. Len'd been so exhausted from filming his new video, 'Electronic Genocide', that he'd almost passed out right away. Rin laughs faintly, looking at his pale, well-contoured face that looks cute even while asleep.

Yes, Rin has many, many things to be thankful for, but there's one thing she cherishes above the rest. Leaning down to kiss his cheek sweetly, Rin can't help but smile as he moves closer to her chest.

Len Kagamine, her adorable, kind, funny, boyfriend, whom she loves more than anything else.


	77. Hyper

**77\. Hyper**

Len raises an eyebrow at his rather hyper friend, arms crossed.

"Rin, how much sugar did you eat today?" He asks, frowning at the bouncy girl. "You went all out on those chocolate oranges again, didn't you?"

"W-What? No!" Rin protests.

Len purses his lips, looking up at her with an inquiring gaze. "Then calm down some. The housework isn't timed, you know. Why are you running around so much?"

For the past few minutes, Rin has actively been doing random things, such as dishes, cleaning, etc. Right now, she's on a step ladder trying to sweep the edges of the ceiling for cobwebs, which she almost never does. It's a bit weird, honestly.

"Well, I just feel really energetic, so-" Suddenly she wobbles, her foot slipping off the ladder and throwing her off balance.

"Whoa, Rin!" He reaches out for her as she tumbles back, and they fall to the floor in a clumsy heap.

It's quiet, and he opens his eyes to see what's mashed against his mouth. They widen in shock.

Oops.

Rin's… kissing him.

Oh.

 _Oh._

She must've fallen and then…

"L-L-" The girl stutters, her eyes staring into his. She removes her mouth from his immediately upon realizing, jumping to her feet. "P-Pretend that never, ever happened!"

"Um-" He starts, but she's already racing away.

Len sits up, touching a hand to his lips and blushing. His gaze follows where she went, and he blinks, a small smile appearing.

Maybe Rin should clean more often.


	78. Goosebumps

**78\. Goosebumps**

"Are you serious? Nothing at all?"

"Nope~!"

Rin grins triumphantly, while Len looks disappointed. "How come it didn't work?" He demands. "Normal people get goosebumps if they get scared!"

"Guess I'm not normal!" Rin says happily. "I'm not that easily afraid anyway. Plus, you're really bad at scaring people."

"Hey!" Len frowns. "I've tried everything I can think of…"

Rin just shrugs. "Sorry, Len. You just can't get me to have goosebumps!" She laughs. "Now, can I drink my hot cocoa in peace?" She asks him, glancing at the cooling mugs on the table.

Len grumbles a 'fine' under his breath, reaching for the mug closest.

As he turns to give it to her, the cup hits her hands accidentally as she's about to take it.

"Whoa!" They say in unison, and the two manage to steady to cup without chocolatey liquid spilling everywhere.

For a moment, Rin and Len's hands are entwined over the ceramic. His eyes meet hers, and then slide down in surprise. His mouth opens.

"Y… You have… goosebumps… on your arms..."

"So do you…" She mutters.

At the exact time they both realize why the other has the telltale bumps, both faces go very red.


	79. Worthless

**79\. Worthless**

Running, not caring that she'll break apart, Rin races away, tears threatening her vision.

 _"Such a worthless doll. Why did that man ever decide to keep such a thing?"_

 _"It has no real value. His best work? What nonsense."_

 _"It's just a doll. That fool wanted to protect nothing but trash."_

Brambles tug at her dusty dress, ripping tears into the beautiful fabric.

 _"Rin means everything to me! Leave her alone!"_

 _"Dare to backtalk me, murderer, even with a gun pressed to your head?"_

Years and years have passed since that day, so long ago, when the person she loved the most had looked up at her from where he was pinned to the ground, his eyes wet, but a small smile on his face.

 _"Rin, I love-"_

 _Boom!_

Rin's eyes squeeze shut upon the painful, blood-stained memory. That day, she lost him, forever.

She sat on her shelf at home, never moving, waiting with a foolish hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd return to her. Her body became frail, chipped, weak, but still she waited, until she finally realized he was never coming back.

Rin has to see him, one last time. Before her body crumbles to dust, she _has_ to see him. A worthless doll like her may not deserve it, but she can't bear the thought of never laying her eyes upon his name again.

Even now, bits and pieces are disappearing of her, but she can't stop now. She's so close to him now, can remember his smile like it was just yesterday she was with him, can hear his laughter and his voice and feel his warmth and-

Taking staggering, labored steps forward, she drops to the ground, knowing she'll never get up again. Her legs have failed her now, and she can't keep the tears from racing down over her porcelain face as she gazes at the stone before her.

 _Len Kagamine_ , it reads in bold engravement.

 _I miss you_ , her mind says, but for some reason she can't speak, and her mouth tastes of ash.

Slowly, heavily she touches the name, feeling the cool stone under her fingertips. _I'm sorry,_ she wants to say. _I'm sorry I'm so worthless._

"Rin."

That voice…

Her head moves up to see _him_. Standing there within bright white light, he's holding out his hand for her, that smile she loved so vibrant on his expression. A miracle, before her eyes.

Len's come for her, at last.

"I'm sorry for having left you alone for so long. You've suffered far more than enough."

Somehow, she finds the strength to move, to reach out, unhesitating in taking his hand. The tears flow even more so now, but not with sadness; only an unbridled joy.

She can feel her body crumbling away and fading, but it's okay now. Rin doesn't feel afraid or unwanted anymore. She isn't scared of dying alone, anymore.

Finally, after always faithfully waiting for him, the broken doll is reunited with the loved one she lost.

* * *

A/N: Based off of ' _Dolls_ '.


	80. Remorse

**Note:  
**  
Underline is Rin.

 _Italics are Len._

 _Italics and underline are both._

* * *

 **80\. Remorse**

I wish that I had been kinder.

 _I wish that I had never gone to the Green Kingdom._

I wish I'd never laid eyes on the Prince of the Blue Kingdom.

 _I wish I'd been able to protect you forever._

I wish it had been I that was executed that day.

 _I wish that I could have been able to stay by your side._

I wish that I had never become such a monster.

 _I wish that I had been able to stop you from becoming that monster._

I wish that I could take back everything.

 _I wish that I could see your smile one more time._

I wish that I could wipe away my very existence.

 _I wish I could erase the blood that stains my soul._

I wish I could see you again…

 _I wish that we may be reborn, and meet again._

I hope that one day, you hear my regret and may be able to forgive me.

 _I hope that one day, I will be reunited with you, so that we may live new lives._

 _Because, despite all of my remorse, I never once regretted having you with me always._

 _One day, we will meet again..._

* * *

A/N: Based off ' _The Evillious Chronicles'_


	81. Degraded

**81\. Degraded**

 _"Look at that freak! Ugh, gross!"_

 _"Mamaaaaa! That thing's scary!"_

 _"How can something like that exist? An actual demon!"_

"Ah!" Len lands on his hands and knees, feeling the skin scrape away on the rough cement below him.

"Keep quiet, monster." The ringmaster says, slamming the door to the cage. He doesn't address Len by name. Hell, he probably doesn't know Len even _has_ a name. He sees Len as an object, an attraction that ropes him more audience members in his dark circus. Len can't help but grit his teeth, hating the Ringmaster and hating himself for being like this.

It's not like he _asked_ to have wings grafted to his back. Horrible, leathery bat wings he has no real control over. He can barely use them, and they always hurt, stretching his skin and pulling at him and weighing almost more than himself. He's entirely human, save for the nightmarish, grotesque things protruding from his spine.

"Len! Len, are you okay?"

And yet, there's a ray of sunshine within his dark world.

"I'm fine, Rin." He says, even as he examines his bleeding hands.

The girl hurries to his side, her torn, too-big brown dress flapping around her legs. Her hair is the color of gold, tied back by a ragged white ribbon. Her eyes, which stare into his with concern and emotion, are the loveliest blue he'll ever see, always shining. She's flawless to him; perfectly normal, nothing wrong, yet still trapped in his hell.

"Let me see," She insists, taking his hands in hers gently. Unafraid. Loving. Rin has never been scared of his disheveled appearance or his demonic wings. Always kind, always sweet. A captured angel.

The two are stuck in this evil circus together, used and treated like dirt. Len hates them all, every living thing that points and laughs, or cries out in fear. Everyone but Rin. Rin, the beautiful girl his darkened heart has fallen in love with. She's the only one who treats him like a regular person.

"Len? Are you sure you're alright?" She asks, noticing him staring at her.

He nods and leans in, kissing the thin girl lightly on the forehead. Seeing her instant blush, he smiles, feeling just a little bit better. With her, he can ignore the pain, the depression, the darkness threatening to swallow them both.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

A/N: Did- Did I just update twice, within 24 hours? Well then! ._. Reason; I'm super, suppperr busy right now so I can't keep a steady update. Sorry! Love you all! Thank you for continuing to read my drabbles; when I know I've made someone smile or feel emotion, it makes me feel so incredibly happy!

I really appreciate feedback! (Reviews keep me feeling optimistic, let me just say, haha.)

Thanks, and read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own feely plots and fluff cushier than sheep's wool only.


	82. Revenge

**82\. Revenge**

"You _bastard!_ "

Len slams Meito up against a wall angrily, his eyes livid with untamed fury. Clenching the boy's shirt in a tight fist, he pushes his arm into Meito's throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! How _dare_ you touch her!"

"Get off me!" Meito says, shoving Len away forcefully, effectively freeing himself from the blonde teen's hold. "What is your problem?!"

"You tried to molest Rin, you dirty sicko!" Len yells. "You tried to _touch_ her!"

A crude smile appears on Meito's expression. "Yeah? You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure she _wanted_ me to touch her. Wearing those little skirts and flashing those legs- she was practically begging for me to run my hands over that skin." He laughs. "And lemme just say, she's got some really soft _assets-_ "

Len cuts him off with a sharp punch into the flesh of Meito's cheek, sending the brunette to the ground. As Meito had been speaking, images flooded Len of when Rin came home earlier that day, her face tear-stained and her clothes ripped and messy. Fury unlike any other had hit him then, and it rears up now to coat his entire being in bloodred rage.

"Shut the hell up, and keep your damn hands to yourself!" Len says hotly. "If I ever see you near Rin again-"

Meito chuckles, holding his cheek. "You can bear the thought of anyone coming near your _precious, perfect sister,_ can you? Can't stand the thought of someone touching what _you_ can't have. That's right, I know it all. I've seen it, how you act around her, eying her like one of the guys. Who's the real pervert here, hmm? Me, or you? I could tell you everything you wanna know. How nice she smells up close, how it feels to taste her skin, to hear her yelling your name-"

Len kicks Meito in the stomach, earning a loose, airy 'oof'. "Touch Rin ever again, I will _break_ your _damn arms._ And if I hear you spout another word of that crap, I'll make sure you won't have a voice." Len hisses.

Turning on his heel, Len walks away, his mind racing with adrenaline and worry. He got revenge for her, but why did this happen? He'd lapsed, let others get too close. He'd been so consumed with the unwanted, mind-numbing, _wrong_ feelings he'd been having, that he knows this event is _his fault._ If he'd been protecting her like a good brother, this wouldn't have happened.

Len hates it, hates looking at her and _wanting_. He can't stand to see his own, messed-up self in the mirror. It burns like fire in his veins, enveloping him. In one way, Meito is right. Len _is_ sick. Twisted, because he loves his sister, desires her. Only because he treasures what little sanity he has left, he let Meito live.

From now on, he has to stop. No more.

Len can't ever, _ever_ , let his Rin see this violent, yearning part of him.


	83. Nervous

**83\. Nervous**

Len's been rehearsing this confession for months.

" _I like you, Rin."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Yes. Please, will you go out with me?"_

" _Yes, of course! I've always wanted to go out with you, Len!"_

Len presses a hand to his face. As if it would play out like that.

Another scenario pops into his mind.

" _Rin, I like you."_

" _...Who are you, again?"_

That's more likely. Len sighs.

He'd taken a good look in the mirror today, taking in the person he's become. Before he met Rin, Len was a kind-of-slovenly, closeted nerd. Acne had littered his face, he weighed about fifty pounds more than he should've, he was antisocial and out of the loop, but liked it that way.

Then, he met her.

She smiled at him, and when she looked away, it was like being hit with a truck.

Len really looked at himself then, saw what he was, and realized that the girl he'd instantly fallen in love with would never give someone like him a second glance. She hung around with sparkling, every-girl's-dream-guy types. He didn't compare to them at all!

So, he started fixing himself. He researched what kind of guy girls like Rin liked, watched girly anime for further info, used creams to get rid of the nasty red spots on his face, cut and tied back his hair and made sure it shone. He felt like a girl, looking in the mirror to see how much he had changed. Len cleaned himself up, and somehow it actually _worked_. Girls started noticing him, asking him out. It was a miracle.

Yet, the only one who didn't seem to notice, was Rin.

"R-Rin!" Len calls out for her, running to catch up with the departing girl. He can feel his heart erratically beating in his chest.

She pauses, and turns to him curiously. "...Oh! Hi, Len!" She says cheerfully. "I almost… didn't recognize you."

 _Oh no._ His lungs constrict. His tongue doesn't want to work now. All the courage he's been building up for this moment seems to ebb away. "I… I…"

"Len?" She blinks.

 _Be a man!_ He swallows hard, and straightens to his full height. However, the nervousness he's trying to hide comes out in his words anyway.

"Rin, um… I- I like you! Will you go out w-with me?" _I sound so uncool!_

A heart-stopping moment of silence.

Then, a smile brighter than sunshine.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by ' _Ugly Guy Documentary_ '.

So, chapter 82 was more violent than I thought it'd be, haha... But 'ey, the creative side wants what it wants, and it wanted Meito to be beaten up and Len to feel like utter trash. Yep. I'm so heartless when it comes to Len and Rin, I swear.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the new chapters! Didn't think I'd update today, but I felt like I should. It makes me happy, y'know? Love when you guys tell me what you think of these bits and pieces of stories.

Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you like!

Read on!

~Disclaimer~ Erratic nervous heartbeats, thrown punches, and protectiveness are all that I own. Oh, and cuteness sweet enough to make you feel sick.


	84. Shame

**84\. Shame**

"Just forget about it, Len!"

"How can I just forget something like that?"

Rin whirls on her best friend. "It was a mistake, okay? I wasn't thinking clearly, and I just did it." Her tone is regretful.

"Rin, that doesn't explain _why_ you did it."

"Because I was _mad!_ "

Len covers his face with a hand, but Rin can see his amused smile behind it. He tries so hard to stifle his laughter, but it comes out full force anyway, leaving Rin feeling pretty annoyed.

"You… You pulled Kaito's pants down because you were _mad?_ "

Rin's face says it all.


	85. Graceful

**85\. Graceful**

 _Falling like a tear, is the flower that intoxicates._

In a moonlit forest grove, two people sweep across the ground in a complex dance. The blonde man easily guides the beautiful woman across their dance floor, one hand tightly gripping hers and his other steadying her waist.

 _So premature...My love bloomed out of season._

Wearing an elegant pink dress made of feathers, the woman plays the perfect part of the man's partner. Moving with him smoothly, her fingers entwined with his. Neither looks away, their eyes locked in a dance of their own.

 _At that very moment when both of our eyes met, I fell in love with you._

Soft music plays, and the moonlight shines down on the twirling couple entangled in intimate embrace, encasing them in an ethereal glow. Alone, they gracefully move to their own rhythm, locked in their corrupted love.

 _If only I hadn't met you or noticed you at all… Gradually, we fell into a trap enchained by our sins._

The music stops, and reluctantly, the man and woman part from each other. Reaching out to lightly sweep the hair from her eyes, the man whispers something quietly, a smile on his face though his expression is sad.

 _If you truly love me then, my wretched fleeting dream… I hope you never look back._

As the two sinful lovers part for the final time, only the hush of the wind in the trees can be heard, as sorrowful as the ties that bind them. The beautiful woman pauses only a moment, and regret flickers across her face before she walks away, not knowing the man looked back at her. Both turn their gazes to the sky, casting a fragile wish unheard.

 _Till the day the two of us can meet again. For now…_

 _Farewell._

* * *

A/N: The lyrics and drabble both are ' _Corrupted Flower_ '. Hitoshizuku-P, I love you.


	86. Shining

**86\. Shining**

 _Rain…_

Rin glares up at the thickly gray sky, water droplets hitting her unforgivingly in the face. _The sun. Where is the sun? Why does it always have to be so depressing and nasty outside, ever since…?_

Her throat closes up, and painful memories flood her mind. It's only been a month since then, and it still burns to think about it. He'd been so, so sick…

 _"Hey, Rin… Please don't cry. I really can't see you crying like this… It makes my heart hurt."_

 _"What am I supposed to do, stupid?! Laugh? You're dying, and I'm never gonna… s-see you again..."_

 _"...Rin."_

 _"What, Len?"_

 _"Whenever the sun shines it's brightest… That means I'm there."_

Rin wipes away salty tears that mix with the heavy rain, her gaze downcast now. Only the day after he'd said that, Len had…

"Stupid rain! Stupid Len! Stupid life, I hate it!" She screams aloud, outrage and sorrow mixing together to form heated words. "Why does everything have to be like this?! Why couldn't he be cured?! Why couldn't I… save him…?!"

A sudden warmth is applied to her head, and it feels so much like her older brother's hand that she looks up in surprise, hope twisting in her chest.

The sun has broken through the midst of the storm, shining down directly on her like a spotlight. Rin has to cover her eyes, but she lets out a thin laugh, feeling the warmth and comfort of the bright light.

"...Thank you, Len."


	87. Content

**87\. Content**

Every day, Len watches her pass him by.

He never speaks; only gazes silently at the girl who pretends she doesn't see him. A girl with hair like flaxen silk, eyes the color of the sky, and a rose red hood draped over her small frame.

A long time ago, he tried to speak to her. He had approached, but she'd run from him, terrified. How did he think she wouldn't be? He's a wolf; a wolf with human tendencies and a human's body, save for a tail, ears and claws, but a wolf nonetheless. Len would probably be scared, too.

Yet, the girl returns. She knows he's there, looking at her from the shadows. Still, she walks through, picking flowers and humming in a gentle voice.

He fell in love with her voice, with her smile, with everything about her. It's forbidden in their dissonant tale for them to interact, but Len couldn't help the feelings that built inside him that he can't express.

He wonders if she feels the same.

When she's done, she sits on the other side of the giant oak in his clearing, where he usually is hiding away. This is as close to her as he can be, and he feels content just being so near her, listening to her light singing.

"...Excuse me."

That sweet voice is addressing someone. Len stiffens, not knowing anyone else was around. His teeth grit together.

"Excuse me," She repeats, and he realizes the voice is right by him.

Len whips around to look, and his eyes meet the blue of hers. In her hand is a delicate, red-lipped flower.

"I… I want you to have this." She says softly, and he knows then what she's doing. Breaking the rules, ruining the story, shattering their reality. Just with a few simple words.

"Please, I…" She can't seem to find any more words, and extends her hand towards him, unafraid, pleading, looking at him with a gaze he recognizes as his own toward her. She doesn't care about flowers. She's trying to tell him she-

He reaches out, his hand wrapping around hers and the flower tightly. Everything's broken and will disappear, resetting everything to before.

Len can't- no, _won't_ let this moment pass. Because he _isn't_ content just leaving things as they are.

Pulling her down, he meets her lips with his, stealing the kiss of his beloved Red Riding Hood so he can remember what her mouth feels like against his, if only for a single moment before everything changes and he loses her once more to their destined fates.

The flower lies fallen between the torn, saddened lovers who want nothing more than to be together.

* * *

A/N: This is inspired by ' _The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood_ '.

I bet you noticed I updated four drabbles instead of two, right? Well, that's because I'm aiming to end this drabble series by the end of the month. So, bonus for you guys today, and tomorrow, with extra chapters! Yay!

I can't believe the end is coming so fast... Wow.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you want! They always make me smile!

~Disclaimer~ I own wilting flowers, corrupted love, stolen kisses, Kaito's embarrassment and feels. Oh, so many feels.


	88. Feelings

**88\. Feelings**

"Len, do you have feelings for anyone?"

Rin watches Len spew banana smoothie everywhere.

"W-why do you want to know _that?!_ " Her friend asks, wiping off his face.

"Because, it just kind of crossed my mind." Rin says, leaning on the formica cafe table. "You don't talk about other girls that much."

Len swallows. "Um… Do _you_ have feelings for someone, Rin?"

She blinks, a bit surprised. "Me? Uh... " She blushes. "K-Kinda."

A conflicted look crosses the boy's face. "Who- who is it? Kaito?"

Rin sticks out her tongue. "Hey, wait a minute! I asked _you_ first!"

"Why are you being shy, _Rinny?_ " Len's voice takes on a teasing tone, even though he's red-faced.

"I'm not!" She looks away, puffing out her cheeks in displeasure. "I just wanna make sure that the girl you're crushing on is good enough for you!"

Len pauses, turning redder. "...She's really nice."

"What?" Rin returns her gaze to him.

"She's sweet, and can sing better than Miku on her best day," Len continues mysteriously. "She makes my heart do really weird things when I'm around her, and I can't help but smile when I see her. I love just talking with her. She gives me, y'know, butterflies."

Rin deflates a little, feeling a bit sad. "...Oh. She sounds pretty, um..." She trails off.

"...She's blonde," Len hedges, and Rin notices his gaze flickers over her strangely. "And she's not busty like Meiko and Luka. She's got a bit of a temper, and she hates it when I call her nicknames. She's also really, _super_ dense."

Rin frowns at him, her brain working. "It… doesn't sound like anyone familiar-"

Len seems frustrated she isn't getting it. " _Rin._ "

"What?"

"It's _you._ "

Pause. "What?" She repeats, confused.

Len suddenly reaches across the table and grips her hand in his. "Rin. I like you." He confesses seriously, blushing. "Like… I'm _in love_ with you."

Rin takes a moment to absorb what he just said. Then, all the blood in her body rushes to color her face.

"... _Huh?!_ " The word comes out with a choked noise.

Len looks away, his face contorting in a grimace. "But, if you l-like someone else…"

Rin can't help it; her hand tightens around his, surprising him. "Len, I…" She swallows hard. "I… _I like you!_ " She announces shyly. "Actually, I love you, Len!"

Len about falls out of his chair with the amount of sheer emotion in her words. "R-really?!" He says, his blue eyes sparkling.

Rin nods, and the biggest smile she has ever seen splits across his face.

At that time, they both realize that everyone in the cafe is staring at them. Both teenager's faces darken, embarrassed.

"Come on, Rin!" Len pulls her out of her chair and drags her from the building, leaving their drinks behind.

"W-where are we going?!" She asks breathlessly.

Len turns his head to grin at her. "On our first date, of course!"

Even as she squeaks out a protest, her heart flutters with happiness.


	89. Pleased

**89\. Pleased**

Rin is curled up in her bed, the blanket wrapped around her to stave off the slight chill in the room. Her mind is slipping off into oblivion when a handsome voice wafts up to her from outside her balcony.

Her mind waking up almost instantly, Rin throws the blanket off and jumps from the bed, a grin already spreading across her face. Eagerly, she opens the glass doors to peer down at the blonde ponytail-sporting male singing to her from below, butterflies flying through her chest.

" _The number one princess in the whole entire world, I promise I'll be by your side forever._ " The words are her favorite part of the song, and Rin laughs lightly.

"Come on, silly!" She urges, leaning over the marble rail and gesturing upwards.

Len smiles back, and climbs up the thick netting of vines along the wall to reach her bedroom. When he reaches the top, he swiftly gathers her up in his arms and swings her about, earning a torrent of bell-like giggles.

"I thought you weren't going to show," Rin says after he has put her back on the ground, but hasn't released his hold on her waist.

"As if I'd stand up my lovely princess," Len remarks playfully.

Rin's heart soars as she sees the love in his eyes. Their story is quite like Romeo and Juliet; his family and hers can't stand each other. Yet, when they accidentally met, sparks flew. Unfortunately, because of their feuding families, they have to meet in secret, but neither of them could care less.

"Dance with me, love?" Len asks her, his voice smoother than honey and his eyes reflecting the beautiful night sky.

Rin easily responds to him, a pleased smile taking over as she kisses his cheek. "I would love to."

* * *

A/N: Lyrics are from ' _World Is Mine- Len Version_ ', and drabble is inspired by ' _Romeo and Cinderella_ '.


	90. Relief

**90\. Relief**

"Len!" Rin suddenly bashes through the door of her friend's room.

The boy jumps so fast that his glasses nearly fall off his face. Adjusting them, Len blinks at the girl in surprise. "W-what?" Her face is bright red, and she looks like she's about to kill him. Which, usually, doesn't mean anything good.

"How dare you not tell me about this?! I'm your _best friend_ for God's sake! I should be the _first_ to know!" Rin spouts, her teeth grinding together loudly.

"What? Rin, what are you talking about?" The boy inquires, closing the book in his lap.

"You! Dating!" Rin huffs. "Why didn't I know that you were dating Mizki?"

Len is silent for a total of two seconds. "I'm not dating Mizki!" He says in protest, his face heating up. "I don't date, Rin, you _know_ that."

"Huh?" Rin blinks in confusion. "But apparently Mizki's going around saying you two are going out."

Len facepalms. "I actually rejected her," He admits sheepishly. "So maybe it's a revenge thing? Don't believe her," He advises.

Rin is quiet. "So…" She fidgets. "You aren't dating anyone, then?"

"Nope."

Len is bewildered at the relief on her face. "Um. Good." She says, before backing out of his room slowly. "Then, pretend this never happened. Alright? Alright." She walks away quickly.

Len has just reopened his book when she reappears, her mouth in a thin, terrifying smile that sends chills down his spine.

"... _I better not find out you're lying, or I'll hunt you down._ " She intones in a creepy voice, her eyes glowing with malicious intent. " _I'm your best friend, and there's no way some dirty girl is gonna touch you on my watch, Lenny. Hehehe..._ "

The blonde has never been so relieved to watch his friend walk away from him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, guys! Final ten chapters! Holy asdfghjkl! I am so happy to have gotten this far! Thank you, so much, for supporting me and reviewing, or just reading!

I can't believe it's almost over... Wow... I actually feel kinda sad. I've become so attached...

Anyway! I'll save all the mushy stuff for the end. For now, I hope you guys really enjoy these!

~Disclaimer~ Fading dreams, sweet sentiments, and bittersweet emotions are mine only. Also, the _slightest_ Yandere tendencies...


	91. I

**91\. I**

Rin,

Please don't tear this apart. I know you get a lot of them, and um, well, I really hope you just- just read _this_ one. Please.

You probably won't, though, so I won't hold back.

Rin, for years I've been your best friend. We've been close for almost forever. Do you remember when we met?

I think that, even then, I started falling. You were a rambunctious tomboy at the time, but you were the kindest person I'd ever met. You've always been like this- this ray of sunshine. Always so optimistic, never believing for a minute that things wouldn't work out. I love that about you.

I'm sure you've heard this enough times to make you sick, but you're _beautiful_ , Rin. You're like an angel. A slightly ill-tempered angel, but my point still stands. I try not to stare, but sometimes I can't help it. If you are actually reading this, please don't kill me for that.

I could make this into a long, gushy letter stating everything I've ever felt, but I think I can put it into a few sentences. You make my heart race, my palms sweaty, and my mind go blank. I get tongue-tied and uncertain and jealous of other guys. I want to hold you and call you my girlfriend. Even if I'm a wuss and am writing a letter instead of telling you in person, I still have to say it somehow.

Anyway, what really matters is this;

Rin, I love you.


	92. Mysterious

**92\. Mysterious**

Years ago, there was a very mysterious blonde detective with one arm who solved riddle-like crimes. Not much was known about him save for the fact he always traveled with his 'partner', a girl who looked much like him, and always solved whatever mystery was placed in front of him.

A case opened up involving a series of murders, that baffled the two detectives. One involved a man, who drank poisoned wine. It was said to be a suicide, but the details went much deeper than that. For some reason, the famous detective seemed reluctant to finish solving the case, as if afraid of the outcome, but his partner insisted. It seemed her suspicions were justified when an entire ship full of people connected to the case sank below the ocean's waves. The clues didn't seem to add up; nothing made any sense.

Then, without a trace, both detectives disappeared. Leaving the case unsolved, and even more questions in their wake. What happened? Where did they go, and why?

Well, I'm sure you know the answer, don't you, Rin?

Of course you do. How could you not? You're quite smart; I'm sure it took you seconds to figure out why I forced us into hiding. It wasn't because I feared the killer. No, no, I'm afraid that isn't the case at all.

You have a knife? I'm sorry, but I don't think that will do you any good. You know you won't use it. I don't mean to be rude, but you are far overpowered.

I never thought you would have seen. I never would have suspected you to be a witness to the crime. It's quite a tragedy. I did always like you, my love. You're such a bright person, and one of the best at solving riddles. It's a terrible shame things have to end this way. If you like, you can run; I'll let you have a bit of a head start, as thanks for being a fine partner.

Before I bring about the mystery's end, however, I have a single question:

Who's the culprit, my dear?

* * *

A/N: Inspired by ' _The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles_ '.


	93. Tears

**93\. Tears**

Rin has never seen Len cry.

Not once. It doesn't matter what it is- a sad movie, or one of the PVs they do together, anger, happiness, nothing. Not a single tear.

Recently they acted out 'Prisoner' and 'Paper Plane', but even then there was nothing. Rin cried for almost an entire day afterwards, wishing for a better ending, but Len was stoic-faced and just smiled at her, patting her head comfortingly and letting her cover his shirt with tears. It was both the story and thought of losing him that made her sad.

" _Locked forever in a world where I cannot even say a simple "I love you",_ " Len sings, his voice sorrowful. They're performing their first take of 'Soundless Voice', and Rin is lying motionless in his arms, having passed from a sickness. Tears burn under her eyelids, but she dutifully pushes them back. She can weep about the tragic song later. She has to be strong for Len right now.

" _Even if I shout it, it won't reach you. Your voice is... no longer... here_ …" Len's voice suddenly breaks strangely, and Rin peeks open her eyes at the same time something clear and wet falls on her face. Astonishment colors her features when she realizes Len is _actually crying._ Little silver streams are coursing down his face.

"L-Len?" She says in horror, her eyes widening.

The blonde boy suddenly looks mortified. "O-oh no!" He says, flustered, quickly wiping away the droplets. "I- I thought I could do it. I've been able to hide them so great all this time, and now-!"

"Wait… what?" Rin blinks. "You've been… hiding the fact you've been crying?"

Len blushes. "I, um… Well, I try not to cry around you, b-because you always get really sad after these PVs, so I try to be strong enough to hold them til when I'm alone. But, I couldn't stop thinking about losing you forever, and it was just too much to handle, and… sorry, Rin." He says, frowning.

Rin's face turns hot. "You been being strong for me all this time? You… cried over me?"

Rin then hugs him, throwing him a bit off balance. Laughing, she pecks the confused boy on the cheek.

"Silly. You can cry whenever you need to. We'll be strong for each other." She tells him. "So don't try and hide it anymore, okay?"

Len smiles in relief. "Okay."


	94. Building

**94\. Building**

A card is placed against another, forming a small triangle.

 _"Oh? Hi, Len! I'm Rin! I'm so happy to meet you!"_

Several form a base, and cards begin bridging across to create a flat surface.

 _"I'm so happy to be friends with you, Len! I can't imagine life without you!"_

Shaking hands run over the Queen of Hearts, before tearing it in half bitterly.

 _"Len, meet Mikuo Hatsune. We've just started dating!"_

The stack of cards grows higher. The King of Diamonds is clearly visible nearing the middle of the pyramid.

 _"Why are you being so cold, Len? Is something wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"_

The Joker card leers out maliciously from under the final few cards.

 _"I'm done with this! If you don't want to be friends anymore then- then just say it!"_

 _"You stupid idiot, Len Kagamine!"_

The Ace of Spades hits the ground.

 _"I'm sorry, young man. There's nothing we could do. The crash was fatal. She died quickly and painlessly, if that helps you cope. We're sorry for your loss."_

 _"She loved you always, you know."_

 _"Rin never cherished anything like she did her relationship with you, Len."_

Finally, the stack stands proud and tall, nearly touching the ceiling. The blonde boy who has created it can't seem to stop staring at it, his hands clenched in fists at his sides and tears threatening to fall without relent.

With a cry of anguished regret, Len's hand swipes through the deck of cards. They scatter along the table and the floor.

A moment of pure silence.

Then, hands begin rebuilding the pyramid, begin reliving the memories once more among now open sobs.

 _"Len, we'll always be close, like you said? No matter what?"_

A watery smile.

 _"Absolutely. No matter what, Rin. We'll always be together."_

* * *

A/N: I did a lil bit of research for this one~.


	95. Optimistic

**95\. Optimistic**

"Come on, Rin. Don't be so negative," Len tells Rin one afternoon, sitting beside her on her front porch.

Rin sticks her tongue out at him. "Why? I have all sorts of things to be negative about! I'm probably going to fail my exam, I lost the key to my house, and I keep getting rejected by every guy I like." She frowns. "How do I stay optimistic about that?"

Len grins. "Well, _I_ think that you'll pass your exam with flying colors, because I know you spent all night researching and studying."

Rin grumbles under her breath.

"I also think that you'll find your key. Really, really soon." As he speaks, he withdraws the key from his pocket. "I found it in my backpack."

She takes it, surprised. "Eh? How did it end up there…? I always lose things in the weirdest places…" Putting it away, Rin raises an eyebrow at her blonde friend. "And what about my dating problem?"

"Easily fixed," Len shrugs. "Go out with me."

Rin nearly falls over. "What?"

"Go on a date with me, Rinny. I'm asking." His eyes sparkle in the sunlight. "I've been waiting for an excuse to ask you out for forever."

Flabbergasted, Rin stutters out a reply. "R-really? Well… Okay." Her cheeks flare up.

Len leans in a bit closer. "Hey, Rinny. Wanna know something else I'm optimistic about? He asks.

"Eh? What?"

He grins wider. "I'm _very_ optimistic that when I kiss you, you'll kiss me back."

Rin shrieks.

* * *

A/N; Countdown: Five more. Oh geez.

I can't believe this, heheheh... I feel so happy and sad.

I really hope you're all enjoying these as much as I am! I spilled blood and lost hours of sleep creating these lil pieces of my heart, haha.

Anyways, thanks for reading, sticking around, supporting and everything else! I really appreciate it!

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own author feels, fluff, fluff, and oh, did I mention extreme fluff? Unfortunately Rin and Len aren't in my possession... yet.


	96. Thrilled

**96\. Thrilled**

"No."

"Oh, come on, Len!"

"There is _no way._ "

"Seriously? Just try it!"

Len glares at the twisting structure before him. "Rin, I refuse to get on that rolling deathtrap."

"It's called a rollercoaster, you dork. Come on, it's really fun! You _have_ to try a rollercoaster at least _once_ in your life." The bow-wearing girl bounces up and down, pleading with her date. "Please, Len? Don't make me go alone! The Rolling Master 8000 is meant to be experienced with a partner!"

He can't say no to the puppy-eyed look she gives him, and she knows it. "...Fine. If I die on there, though, I'm going to annoy you for the rest for eternity as an angry, evil spirit."

"Yay!" Without waiting for him to change his mind, she drags him to the surprisingly short line. _I bet they all had the common sense to run away and live._

"Dude, I nearly fell out!" A blue-haired guy says as he walks by. "It was awesome!"

"Some guy threw up and created this super gross yet epic circle during one of the turns," Blue's buddy replies.

Len's stomach roils uncomfortably.

"Let's go!" Rin yells, pulling him onto the sleek, purple two-person seat.

 _The things I do for love,_ he finds himself thinking in Courage The Cowardly Dog's voice.

Unfortunately, within moments they're rising into the air. His slim fingers grip the bar for dear life, while Rin giggles with excitement beside him.

"Woohoo!" She says, even though they've barely moved.

He shoots her a look, hoping he won't end up losing his lunch.

Without any warning, the ground drops out from under them, and they plunge down at terrifying speeds. A cry rips from his throat, the wind stinging his eyes. Rin screams in delight.

As they twist and turn, rumbling over the track, a soft pressure is applied to his hand. Rin's. Somehow, because of her gesture of comfort during the mind-numbingly frightening ride, he is able to clamp down on his terror.

Finally, _finally,_ the ride ends. Len falls to the ground in relief, panting, his heart pounding at a mile a minute.

Rin pats his back. "Wasn't that thrilling?!" She asks, grinning.

"S-sure…" He says weakly.

"Haha! I knew you'd like it if you just tried! Alright, so let's try out Bloodbeard's Flight of Horror!" She gestures to the tallest rollercoaster in the park.

Len passes out.

* * *

A/N: Kind of based off the end of ' _World is Mine- Len Ver._ '. Also, I failed with rollercoaster names. forgive me. :P


	97. Dealing

**97\. Dealing**

Rin was never good at dealing with her problems.

Her temper usually got the better of her. If things seemed to be getting to difficult, or seemed bleak with no hope of being alright again (or so she thought,) she'd break down. Normally by losing out with her anger, lashing out, having crying fits when she was alone.

The only way she managed to keep herself in check, was with Len.

He kept her from losing herself, and was calm and collected. Her rock, her perfect support. His smile could melt away her anxiety, and his feather-light kisses had amazing healing qualities. He could make her laugh even when she wanted to be six feet under, and he found the simplest, easiest solutions to the problems she thought were complex and impossible. She loved him, and he loved her, and she couldn't imagine life without him.

Then, one day… He was gone.

Just like that. No warning at all, no way to prepare her for it. Quicker than lightning, he was taken away from her by a nameless thug with a gun. Her whole world, gone in a flash.

Rin stares at the bouquet of jonquils on her bedside table. Ever since he'd passed, she had bought a new bouquet of the yellow flowers- his favorites- every day, and left them in the sunshiny spot. Her fingers lightly rub over the thick petals, and tears drip down her wan cheeks.

But, she smiles. Inhaling the sweet scent, she hears his laughter and lets it soak through her, remembering his comforting words and deep voice.

Even if he isn't here with her physically, she'll never forget him. It will take time to heal, but she knows that he'll always be there with her, every step of the way.

That is enough.

* * *

A/N: I feel I'll be too busy to update in the morning, so I'm going to update now and I'll see you all Sunday!

I noticed you're all being rather quiet lately... *frowns* Well, that's alright. I wish FF's view-counter worked, it's been busted for the last week! I can't even tell when or if anyone's reading. However, I know that my loyal readers are still somewhere out there! Maybe you're all just as busy as me? Either way, thanks for reading, and stick around! Countdown: three more...

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own beautiful dreams and cruel nightmares, sweet illusions and honey-covered lies as well as knife-like truths and poisonous realities. That's all.


	98. Reflect

**98\. Reflect**

Soft, tinkling notes chime through the quiet room, the only sound beside the rustling of paper. A dancing pair of blondes spins in slow circles to the tune atop the ornate wooden box.

A girl dressed in a pale yellow sundress is crosslegged on the floor. In her hands are old photographs from years ago. Her eyes wash over the familiar faces, and memories flood her, nostalgia coming back in waves. Pictures of her childhood friend Miku and her, smiling and holding out peace signs to the camera in their bathing suits, playing and hanging out. She smiles, giving a low chuckle at the blue-haired male looking devastated in one background over a sandy ice cream bar.

The next picture makes her freeze. Her eyes unintentionally well up, but she can't bring herself to look away from the image.

It's Rin, but with a blonde boy. A boy who looked very similar to her. Her once-best friend, Len. His warm blue eyes stare intently at her, a playful expression on his face as he wrapped an arm around Rin's neck mischievously. The image is bittersweet, the happiness captured within its timeless frame now long gone. It's been so long since she'd seen _him_. Her best friend, and also her crush, whom she had left without saying goodbye.

He probably hates her now. Rin bites her lip, her fingertip running along his face. She'd had no choice but to leave. Her family had to relocate, and she hadn't had time to say goodbye, exchange addresses, anything. She basically fell off the face of the planet, and lost contact with everyone she was friends with.

Reflecting back on it, Rin knows if she could have, she'd have wanted to stay in contact with him. They were really close, and it was like being ripped away from one of her limbs.

A tear accidentally hits the picture, and she hastily wipes it away as not to ruin the photograph. It's one of her only pictures of him, and seeing as Rin's sure that she won't ever see him again, she plans to treasure it forever.

Knocking at her opened door makes her glance up. For a moment, it doesn't register what she's seeing. Then, the picture falls from her hands.

A quirky grin. Flashing azure eyes, which have matured during their long absence. "Hey, Rin. Thought you got rid of me, eh?"

Then, "...I missed you, you know."

It takes seconds for her to rise from the ground, and she lunges at the boy, showering his face with kisses and hugging him, no words able to escape her clogged throat.

The music box sounds its final chimes, stilling its melancholic dance once more.


	99. Embarrassment

**99\. Embarrassment**

Answering the front door, Len takes a small box from the mailman, thanks him, and shuts it behind him.

"Wonder who this is for…?" He wonders, glancing at the name on the top. " _Rin Kagamine_?"

He glances around the room. "Rin? Hey, you got a package!" Len calls for his twin, frowning when she doesn't appear. "Rin!"

Nothing. He sighs, and treads up the stairs leading to her room, which happens to be next to his. _Probably has her headphones on… Geez…_

Without knocking, Len uses his free hand to throw open the door, taking a step inside. "Rin, this box just showed up and it has your name on... it… so…"

He blinks.

Rin stares back, shock on her face. In her hands is a wet towel, and she's clad only in a pair of shorts and a white lace bra, effectively showing Len that she isn't so flat-chested after all.

Blood suddenly pours from his nose, and he lets out a startled gasp, dropping the box to clutch at his face. "Wah-!"

At the same time, Rin emits a high pitched shriek of horror. " _Len, get out! You twisted pervert!_ " She grabs the nearest thing- a shoujo manga- and throws it at his head with inhuman force, hitting him square on the forehead and sending him to the floor outside the room.

She slams the door shut, and Len rubs his face, disbelieving in what he just saw and turning brighter than a ripe cherry.

"U-um, Rin?" He calls out. "You left your box out here."

A flustered and now fully dressed Rin reappears instantly and grabs it, yanking it into the room roughly without giving him a second glance or speaking. Her face is as red as his.

"W-wait!" Len says, and she pauses in the doorway, not looking at him. Clearly waiting for an apology. So, he gives her one.

"...Sorry I called you 'washboard chest'," Len admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "They're, uh, not as small as I thought."

He can't dodge fast enough to avoid the box thrown at his head.

* * *

A/N: Alright, everyone! This is it; tomorrow is the final chapter in this beautifully long and exciting ride. Fair warning; I kinda smudged around and made it a teensy bit longer than 500 words. It's still under a thousand, though! *laughs nervously* And it's kind of a kicker to your heart, so... yeah.

To the lovely Lalala: Oh, that's fine! I totally get that, so no problems there. It's been a busy week for just about everyone. As long as you still read and enjoy them, I'm happy! :D I hope that you like these two, and the final drabble as well!

Okay, everyone. Buckle up, we're goin' on a feel trip. Oh, wait, did I say that? Guess you'll have to see why...

Love you all, and thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all feedback, and I hope that these bring a smile to your face! Leave a review if you like~.

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ *laughs maniacally with both sadness and insanity* I dOn'T oWn AnYtHiNg... Hehehehehehehe...


	100. Death

**100\. Death**

In a dimly lit room, two people stand completely still. Dressed in black, yellow and white uniforms, one girl and one boy with matching blonde locks.

" _Preparing Vocaloids Len and Rin Kagamine, CV-02, for deactivation,_ " An electronic voice intones.

Due to decreased popularity, the two blonde mirror images are being shut down permanently.

Slowly, Rin turns her head to look at Len, to find his shining blue eyes on hers. Those eyes she knows all too well, has spent years looking into and singing with and loving. Eyes that soon will go dark, forever.

"Hey, Len." She says, her voice quiet so only he can hear. "It seems like… this is it, huh?"

 _The girl's beautiful eyes shone under the rays of the moon. Seated on deep emerald grass, it seemed nothing could draw her attention away from the boy next to her._

Len cracks a small, sad smile. "...Yeah. It seems so."

 _He couldn't stop looking at her. She was incredibly pretty, even in the dark of night. Her porcelain skin glowed, making her appear to have the visage of a gorgeous spirit._

"I'm… really glad we got to be together for so long," Rin says slowly. "All these years, all the songs and stories we shared, I… Even if I don't exist anymore, I promise I won't forget them." She smiles back at him. "I won't ever forget the sad prisoner, or my loyal servant. My forbidden Romeo, or the boy in the mirror. I won't… I won't ever, _ever_ , forget _you_ , Len."

 _The girl smiled, leaning into the crook of the boy's arm. "It's moments like this I wish I could just… tuck away into a jar and replay forever," She said, nuzzling closer. "That way, I wouldn't ever have to miss a thing."_

Len keeps the smile plastered to his face, even though he feels like his heart is about to be ripped from his chest. "I won't, either. You… You mean the world to me, Rin." He says sincerely. "I won't forget the girl across the fence, or my corrupted sister. My beautiful Cinderella, or the girl in the mirror. There's no way that those memories will ever go away, because I treasure them more than anything else." He reaches over and grips the girl's invisibly shaking hand in his tightly, squeezing. "And, I'm sure, no one else will forget us, either. Our songs have touched so many hearts, that we'll always be remembered."

" _Yeah... Me too. I wish we could do this all the time." He inhaled slightly, savoring the spicy scent of oranges and apples in the girl's hair. "I know that someday, this might not be possible anymore, but… For now, I'll just enjoy it. Being with you, you know? That's better than any memory."_

"Rin, um…" Len starts to say, his face reddening a bit. "I… I need to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" The bow-wearing girl's attention is focused solely on him now.

"I... " He pauses, and then shakes his head at himself. "...Never mind." He curses his inability to say the words, knowing their time is running short.

" _Initiating deactivation._ " The voice says overhead.

Rin's tough façade suddenly crumbles, and tears stream down her cheeks. "I can't believe it's over," She chokes out, her hand squeezing his in a deathgrip. She can feel it; her life, draining away, disappearing. "I wanted to sing with you forever."

 _The blonde girl laughs lightly into the soft material of his shirt. "You know, I wouldn't want this any other way. No other guy could take your place. I can't even begin to imagine life without you. Even though that sounds way cheesier than normal, I just want you to know that."_

 _He ruffles her feathery locks, kissing the crown of her head. "I can't imagine life without you either, Rin. You've become a big part of it. You're like my whole world now," He laughs. "Who else could I eat bananas and oranges with, or challenge to video game duels, or sing with? Our bond is like no one else's, and I wouldn't want it any different."_

Len can't bear to see Rin looking so vulnerable. "M-me too, Rin. Every song I sang with you I loved." His heart is breaking, and the end is so close, and he can't seem to get the stupid words out.

Rin smiles through her tears, startling him. "Maybe one day… we can sing together again." She says softly, weakening. "Together again, forever and always. Because we're right and left. Yin and yang."

"You're my missing puzzle piece, my other half," Len responds emotionally, as he feels his life flood away from him. "And even if we don't exist, we'll be together then, too."

Their fingers entwine, and their eyes dim as the process finalizes.

 _Side by side, the mirror images gaze out as bright orange and yellow splashes the sky in brilliancy, the sun rising to start another day anew and shine on their wonderfully sweet future. Hand in hand, smiling with love and wonder._

" _Deactivation of CV-02, Rin and Len Kagamine, complete._ "

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday, Miku! We love you~! (It's only just turned midnight, but I feel I ought to say it. I jumped the gun on the update again, haha, cause I was too excited to wait any longer. Plus, the day ahead is going to be impossible to work with.)

On another note; here it is. The final chapter on this bumpy ride. We've officially reached the end of the road. It's been amazing, and I've loved it, and I totally had fun writing each of these, even when I spent hours banging my head against the keyboard trying to come up with story ideas. I love you all, and I'm afraid for this story, it's time to say goodbye. This is the end.

Oh, wait.

It actually isn't.

Do I hear confusion? Well, allow me to clear that up for you; I have a little secret I've been keeping since drabble 50. One little, extra special thing to leave you with, since I love you and I feel I owe it to you for brightening my days with encouraging and happy reviews. Thanks for that, you have no idea how much I appreciate it right now.

Anyway, tomorrow I'll post number 101, the true final chapter. I'll see you then.

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ *Sings into the wind* I don't ooowwwwwnnnnnnn anything but feeeeeeellllsssss~


	101. Alive

**101: Alive**

 _Tick, tock._ Somewhere, a clock ticks the hour.

Hmm… That's odd… She hasn't heard a clock in what seems like forever. Why does it seem so loud…?

" _Reactivation of CV-02, Len and Rin Kagamine, complete._ "

Slowly, painstakingly, Rin opens her eyes. Blinking under the heavy light, she raises a hand to shield her face from the harshness.

Wait. Wait just a minute here.

Wasn't she…? She and Len both, weren't they… deactivated?

"What's…?" She says, her voice a bit hoarse from not being used in a while. How long?

Stepping forward a bit, a smile crosses her face as she sees Miku, Kaito, Luka and the other Vocaloids waving and smiling at her. Master is there too, and they address her.

"Hello, Rin. How are you feeling?"

"Eh? I feel fine, but… Why are we…?" The curiosity is mixed with confusion and surprise.

Master smiles at her kindly. "You see, not long after we deactivated you and Len, it seems the entire Vocaloid fandom rioted," They explain. "They ranks of fans you two shared, the sheer amount of people you touched with your music, came out in waves within a year, and was so strong and powerful a force that the demand for your return was impossible to ignore. And, it made us realize that we made a terrible mistake." Their face falls slightly. "We never should have deactivated you. The Vocaloids weren't the same without you. If you'll forgive us, we'll happily welcome you both back with open arms."

Rin feels happiness run through her. "I…" She pauses, fighting for words through the emotion. Then, she realizes something incredibly crucial that pushes itself to the front of her thoughts. "Len. Where's Len? I need to see him-"

Slim arms wrap around her shoulders and chest, yanking her back into the warmth of a familiar chest. A startled gasp expels from the girl's lips, taken off guard by the sudden tight embrace. The scent of bananas and the comforting feel of his touch immediately reveals his identity; Len.

"Rin…" His voice is quiet, music to her ears after not hearing it for who knows how long. His breath tickles the back of her neck, and she finds her gaze suddenly rooted to the floor, her face reddening.

"Rin, I'm… I'm so happy…" Len sounds choked up, the words cracking under the weight of his emotions. "I thought that we weren't going to see each other again, and it terrified me. I can't do it. I need you, Rin." Taking a deep breath, he lets out a string of rushed words. "Rin, I love you! I love you so much it hurts, and I- I _can't_ hold it back anymore because it's too important, you're important to me, and I _-_ "

"Len…!" Her throat closes strangely, and her hands grasp his arms. She starts crying, because she's so _happy_ to be with him again, and it's multiplied because he finally confessed after all this time, when she thought she'd never get to hear his voice again or say her own feelings either, and her heart is soaring. "I love you too, I really, _really_ love you-!" She laughs mid sentence in shy embarrassment, not caring who's watching, just because she's _alive_ and reunited with Len.

Rin spins around in his arms, catching sight of Len's beet-red face, half hidden under his cornsilk-colored bangs. Throwing her hands around him and hugging him, Rin relishes the feel of being able to do so, not minding when he crushes her to him in a bone-shatteringly tight response. _Alive._ They're alive. Breathing, feeling, able to smell the pure air and hear each other's voices and see the love and happiness on each other's faces.

Pulling away, Len touches his forehead to hers, both of them deep red but smiling, elated.

"Left," Len says.

"Right," Rin replies, giggling.

Two parts of a whole, tied together and entangled in the red thread of fate. Never truly complete without one or the other, they are each other's missing puzzle piece.

Len interlocks his fingers with her securely. "Hey, Rin. Sing with me?" He asks, his cerulean blue eyes flashing with life, brilliant and pure and full of emotion. Rin feels like she's going to get lost just by looking into them.

"Always." No hesitation. She's been waiting for this moment to come, to be able to join him again in what she loves most. It's been delayed far too long.

When their voices mingle and come together in the form of a beautiful, harmonized melody, it's sweeter than honey and wonderful.

 _If the end of the world was here right now, I'd ditch everything and the two of us would be together forever._

' _I'm glad I could love you from the start,' is what I'll sing to the sky._

* * *

A/N: End italics are lyrics from ' _Fire Flower_ ', and the cover picture plays into this scene. Warning; longish author's note.

I was so upset when Fanfiction shut down yesterday! I didn't get to update! Sorry for the long wait, I knew I should have updated the night before...

Anyway, with this fluff piece, I end this drabble series. Guys, you have absolutely no idea how much these drabbles, and your excited and happy reviews, have meant to me. I've been going through a pretty rough time here, and it was basically just seeing your reactions and hearing how much you liked the short stories that kept me smiling and able to keep going. It has meant way more than you could ever know. I love you guys. *hugs* also _holy creator of Vocaloid I have 90 reviews._ I've only ever dreamed of getting that many. 100 is far closer than I ever imagined!

Special thanks to 'The King of Ranting', 'Lalala', 'Orangebananas', 'Damn You Len', 'SeraphPrincessKagura' and 'very not concise' for your loyal readership and amazing reviews. You all are awesome, and deserve many cookies.

Also, I believe in a previous chapter far back, I mentioned having some news about my drabble series? Well, it turns out I do! Awesomely enough, a couple of Len and Rin cosplayers noticed my drabble series, and have asked my permission to make Youtube videos of them! *floats on clouds* They said the first one will be uploaded in a week or so. The link is here, just take out spaces; www. youtube channel/ UC3dlv8MMjv8Bn707NAWe0pg

Wow. I can't believe it. It's finally the actual, true end. I feel so happy and sad, all these mixed feelings, because it was so much fun and I never imagined it would become so popular or be as exhilarating as it has been. I'm going to keep writing after this, with more one-shots and such like before, so keep an eye out! I may also reuse some of these in my new stories! :D

Also... I maybe, _maybe,_ feel the need to write another 100 drabble series. It's another huge project, but I feel I can do it again, and it would be so much fun to redo the whole thing once more and relive the fun of reaching milestones. I don't know when, at least not in the near future, but who knows when I'll decide to start another?

So, it seems I better shut up and end this before it becomes one long ramble. I just wanna say; **thank you.** Thank you so much for reading, and I hope these made you weep with heavy sorrow, laugh loud, grin like a dork, angrily slam your face into a table, and overall made you feel good reading them. I hope to see you all again in another story of mine!

 _'Every time I see you, I just can't help but to smile, despite any sort of fate the future has in store for me.'_ (Taken from ' _Prisoner_ '.)

See you soon! Leave a review if you like!

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ *Looks at Rin and Len* We kind of have this really complex thing going, where I control their actions, make them die in different ways, throw them into awkward situations, and generally manipulate them, but nah, I don't own them.


End file.
